Avenger Crossover Celebration
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Just something special for the release of Avengers Infinity War, introduction and explaination inside, but join the avengers as they interact with different characters as a way to celebrate 10 awesome years of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Marvel Studios
1. Intro Note

_"There was an idea To bring together a group of remarkable people"_

 **That is how most things start out, an idea. And this idea was to bring to the big screen a Marvel character that hadn't enjoyed much popularity: Iron Man the armoured avenger played by an actor that was getting back on his feet after life hit him hard, this actor was Robert Downey Jnr. So in the month of May of 2008 Iron Man was release and it was a great movie and boosted the popularity of Iron Man, Marvel and RDJ. But what no one foresaw is what it would kick off: a franchise so huge that it hadn't been done before. The Marvel Cinematic Universe, a film series that focused on character of the Marvel Universe that hadn't been seen on film before. After Iron Man stepped up came teh second Hulk picture, Thor and Captain America before they teamed up together with Black Widow and Hawkeye to become the Avengers a movie that on paper could have been a major disaster, but in reality something wonderful-a crossover movie that worked! But at the end of the credits to that movie the studio showed us something a villain that had not been relevant in the comics much since the Event called Infinity Gauntlet: Thanos promising us something much bigger was in the works. Meaning the Avengers was not the last one in the series of films.**

 **Now ten years later it is time for the Avengers to meet and defeat Thanos in Avengers Infinity Wars! A movie that has been ten years in the making, marking the end of a storyline that has been built up to by eighteen different films with a remarkable cast of Robert Downey Jnr, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, Chris Prat, Zoe Saladana, Samuel L Jackson, Scarlet Johansson, Anthony Makie, Clark Gregg, Elizabeth Olson, Paul Bettany, Benedict Cumerbatch, Tom Holland and many, many more. Featuring characters such as Ant-Man, Dr Strange, Falcon, Black Widow, Star-Lord, Nick Fury, Vision, Scarlet Witch and more.**

 **As a writer and a massive fan of Marvel Comics (hang on I'm tearing up here) and the movies, it is my gigantic pleasure and joy to do this. To see something that was a big gamble and could have seriously fallen flat on its face I am proud to celebrate it That is why on the 25th of April 2018 The Avenger Crossover Celebration will be uploaded with 18 crossovers inspired by the characters of the cinematic universe that we have come to love and enjoy, with each chapter being a unique crossover. At the beginning of each chapter I will be putting a movie title and that movie's release as well. And once I've seen Infinity Wars I will post the 19th chapter the one celebrating Avengers Infinity Wars itself. So I hope you join me then and enjoy what I put out because it will be a very special fanfic**

 **The Chapter List:**

 **Iron Man 1**

 **The Incredible Hulk**

 **Iron Man 2**

 **Thor**

 **Captain America The First Avenger**

 **The Avengers**

 **Iron Man 3**

 **Thor the Dark World**

 **Captain America The Winter Soldier**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **Avengers Age of Ultron**

 **Ant-Man**

 **Captain America Civil War**

 **Doctor Strange**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2**

 **Spiderman Homecoming**

 **Thor Ragnarok**

 **Black Panther**

 **Avengers Infinity Wars**

 **So until then I will see you on the flipside!**

* * *

 _[_ **Edit 24-4 2018: G'day Guys Grizz here and this is just a note to talk about the mass posting tomorrow, now you'll noticed that I added the release dates to each movie, now I'm using the Australian release date so hopefully that will clean up confusion. I'm also changing the properties to a crossover with the category being Avengers+X-Overs. Lastly I want to tell you that even though Infinity Wars is coming out tomorrow and I will hopefully see it then. There will be anything spoilery in the Infinity Wars celebratory chapter since I started to write that before of all this and then decided to do this. And that is all so I hope you join me tomorrow for some great Avengers crossover one-shots So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside** _]_


	2. IRON MAN MAY 1ST 2008

**IRON MAN MAY 1ST 2008**

Ironman rocketed through the skies while looking back and seeing a couple of jets behind him, looking up he saw an alien looking one heading towards him

"I picked a bad day to test out the new suit" Iron Man said as he dived towards the ground, looking back he saw that the jets were still coming towards him, at the last second he pulled up making one of the jets crash into the wall while the other two came in low to the ground and then transformed into robots "Then again" he said as he hovered in midair

"We have you now human, you will give us your reactor core" the big alien looking one said

"How about no!" Iron Man said as he jetted off while energy bolts were fired at him "JARVIS?"

"Yes boss?" the English AI said

"What are these and why are they fighting against me?" Ironman asked

"They are a factions of Transformers called the Decepticons, and they want the ARC reactor" JARVIS said

"Which one?" Iron Man asked

"The main one" JARVIS said

"So keep them away from that huh, tell me Jarvis is that ready?" Ironman asked

"It sure is boss" JARVIS said

* * *

"Optimus we found out where those Decepticreeps are heading" Hound said as he Bumblebee and Drift drove through the desert along the coast

"Where?" Optimus asked

"Stark Industries, they're heading for the ARC reactor there" Hound said

"Prevent them for obtaining that generator"

"Hang I see Skywarp, Starscream and Megatron heading there now" Bumblebee said

"Get there until I arrive" Optimus said

"You got it Optimus" Hound said "Come on guys pedal to the metal"

"You got it" the other two said as the three sped up.

* * *

Ironman landed in the armour facility he made under Stark Industries and walked over to a large platform

"Okay boot it up" Ironman said as the platform expanded out a couple of meters except a small circle which Ironman stood on and held out his arms as the platform was raised while a pair of legs were connected to his suit, next came a giant torso armour with a massive ARC reactor in the chest. The helmet was soon placed on as the arms were finally attached. The platform pulled away

"Cyber-Buster ready" the computer said as Ironman walked out a large door revealing that the Decepticons had landed

"So you ready to see what this does?" Ironman asked as he ran forward and decked Starscream before a section of his shoulder opened to reveal a Jericho missile system which he fired at Megatron who recoiled from the multiple blasts giving Ironman the chance to rush in and fire a mass impact Repulsor at Megatron, unaware Skywarp landed and fired at the ground tripping up the Transformer-Buster and forcing to crash to the ground. Grunting Ironman struggled to get back up and into the fight, only to see Megatron's foot at the last possible second collide with his head making the buster loose visual contact for a second

"Hye Megatron" a voice cried out

* * *

"Hey Megatron" Bumblebee said holding up his blaster "Say cheese asshole!" the scout said jumping in with a role and shot Megatron in the face while Hound used his gattling gun to smack Starscream in the face knocking him to the ground with Drift slicing Skywarp's wing off with one of his blade.

"Ironman you okay?" Hound asked helping the Armoured Avenger up

"Yeah I am now, so what are we going to do to these guys?"

"Well our original orders were to wait until back up arrived, but since your here"

"I say we open up a can of whoop ass" Hound said heating up the bullet cigar he had.

"Good idea" Ironman said as he ran forward with Hound and Drift besides him, Bumblebee had taken up a sniper's position. Ironman slugged Starscream shifting him into the path of Hound's shotguns which went off with a loud bang throwing the con into Megatron who grabbed him and threw into Drift before kicking Hound in the stomach. Ironman braced the Autobot before getting in range of Megatron to blast him with his Mass impact Repulsor which shot Megatron back. Suddenly a Big Rig drove full speed and smacked into Megatron, the Big Rig then transformed revealing it to be Optimus Prime

* * *

"Prime" Megatron growled

"Megatron" Optimus said as the three Autobots and Ironman stood fast "You will not obtain the ARC Reactor"

"Oh we will and once we have it the Decepticons will RULE!"

"That is something I will not allow!" Optimus declared as he activated his battle mask

"Well said big guy" Ironman said as the five of them charged at the three Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Megatron said as the three ran in, Megatron drawing his mace and swinging it at Optimus Prime who duck and punched Megatron allowing Ironman to get in there and bring Megaton to the ground, looking up he noticed Bumblebee getting swarmed by Skywarp, so he unleashed a Jericho missile barrage at the Decepticon and rushed over to help the yellow Autobot, who was able to get several shots off. Standing up Bumblebee held his fist out which Ironman happily bumped back. They attention was diverted by a shout as Drift was shot in the eyes by Starscream. Growling the two looked at each other and joined Hound by holding Starscream at gunpoint

"Um Parley?" he asked as the three shot him in the gut and back jostling him around. Hound then helped Drift up and slung him over his shoulder

"We'll help Prime" Ironman said as they ran over to Optimus.

* * *

Optimus was being forced back by Megatron using his mace while all Optimus could do was shield himself from the blows, Megatron was laughing and was therefore distracted by it when Bumblebee snuck up behind the Decpticons' leader and loaded a round into his blaster and shot Megatron in the back of the leg, forcing him to knell which gave Ironman time to kick Megatron in the face with his foot

"How does that feel huh?" Ironman taunted unleashing a close range Mass Impact Repulsor. Megatron got back up on his only to have his other leg attacked by Optimus' Ion cannon making it smoke and spark from the damage, Snarling Megatron activated his cannon and pointed it at the building holding the reactor and charged it

"If I can't have it then no one will!" he declared firing a plasma blast, but it was intercepted by Ironman; heavily damaging the Transformer-Buster armour. Ejecting from the armour he landed on the roof nearby and charged a Unibeam

"Eat this" Ironman said as he fired the beam at Megatron's face, leaving a melted trail as it skimmed the Decepticon tyrant's face.

"MEGATRON! BEGONE!" Optimus shouted hitting Megatron in the face with his shield

"Decepticons retreat!" Megatron said as they teleported away

* * *

"Oh man, Pepper's going to be mad" Ironman said as he stepped out of his armour "I haven't seen this much damage here since Obi tried to kill me" Tony said looking up at Optimus "Thanks"

"It is our fault you have been attacked" Optimus said

"Why because you were fighting them?" Tony asked "Ah don't worry I've been in tougher scrapes; but I think the Transformer buster might need some retooling"

"Allow me to send a couple of my Autobots to help you repair it" Optimus said

"Sure why not, it will be much appreciated" Stark said walking off

"Autobots return to base" Optimus said as they changed back and drove off. Tony looked at the drove off before frowning at the Transformer-Buster

"Well that work, but it could be better" Stark said as he sat on a piece of rubble and sighed "Now to explain this to Pepper"

* * *

 **My Thoughts on Iron-Man; well when I saw it I was still in high school namely in my last year of it. I remember seeing it with my parents at the cinema and I just enjoyed it, it was a fun ride with good characters and an excellent fight scene, but more importantly it got me excited for what was coming next. Sadly I didn't see the Nick Fury scene until I got home and looked it up. Now this was the movie that started something new: The MCU and the makers were worried about it since they didn't know how well it was going to do. But I'm glad it was made.**

 **Now why I chose Transformers was simple. In the comics Tony has a set of Anti-Transformers armour and I just thought that was so cool and couldn't resist.**


	3. THE INCREDIBLE HULK JUNE 12TH 2008

**THE INCREDIBLE HULK JUNE 12TH 2008**

Bruce Banner woke up in what appeared to be medieval Germany, but something was wrong the smell of dust, fire and blood; sensing danger in the air he got up and ran into the city. He could already sense the fear radiating, but he didn't know why. Looking around quickly he saw it; a couple of giant human like creatures

"TITANS, TITANS HAVE GOTTEN INSIDE THE GATE!"

"WHERE ARE THE SCOUTS! WE NEED THE SCOUTS" a woman cried

"Scouts, Titans?" Bruce asked before feeling something inside, something familiar. Bruce growled before he ducked into a ally way and was about to go all out when he was launched up into the air before landing on the ground

"What are you doing?" a young woman said rushing over to him "The titans are attacking, the gate has fallen. You have to evacuate the area" she said

"Okay, but where should I go?" Bruce said

"The evacuation is over there" she said before using her device to take off and dispatch the Titan creature. Bruce looked okay and walked over where he hid at the back and looked out for the others.

* * *

Mikasa looked back with worry, why was that civilian in an alleyway when the others were all fleeing

"Mikasa!" a voice shouted out

"Eren!" she shouted back as the pair landed on the wall "This is bad, we have no time left, it will be a matter of moments before they come across the evacuation" she said

"Then we'll stop them before they get to that point

"NOO!" a shout sounded

"That sounded like Sasha" Eren said

"We better get moving" Mikasa said as the two took off

"We have to finish this off quickly, grab several of the others and get back to those civilians" Eren said

"Good idea" Mikasa nodded before she attacked the nape of a titan they were coming up to. Once they landed they found Sasha and Connie trying to push a boulder away

* * *

"Come on, you can't give not now!" Connie said as he tried to budge the rock

"I'm trying" Sasha said

"What's going on?" Eren asked as he landed with Mikasa

"Jean's trapped under here, and we've between trying to move it" Connie said

"So what should we do?" Eren asked

"Can you use your titan mode to remove it?" Sasha asked

"I'm not sure, because I use it and the Titans will swarm the area and if Jean's injured" Eren said

"Then he'll be at risk of dying" Sasha realised

"Damn it, I don't not want to lose another friend" Connie growled

"We won't" Mikasa said looking around.

* * *

Bruce was feeling the stress coming at him in a lot of ways, the pushing and shoving people, the sounds of war in the air and the smell of blood didn't help either

"Move! I need this cart to get through." a merchant said

"How I got to this world I will never know" Bruce said as he looked around until he frown at the rumbling of the ground. Looking up he saw three of the Titans running at them. Bruce looked back at the crowd trying to get through the gate, only it was blocked by a cart, "But I think now is a good time for that" he said as he hid around the corner and focused by closing eyes and searching for something inside him, then he found it making his eyes fly opened and rather than being the gentle and inviting brown they usually were he's eyes they were a vibrant green. Smashing the ground he's muscle grew and his skin took on a green hue. Unleashing a loud roar which heralded the departing of Bruce and the awakening of something primal, something primal. The Hulk was now awake!

* * *

The titans were about to devour the civilians when Hulk jumped on one of them and punched it in the eye making its head whip back, grunting Hulk jumped onto the arm of the second titan and using his strength broke the arm in half which he the ripped off and killed the titan with it. The third titan smacked Hulk to the ground, he looked over at the crowd and took a step which lead to it being tackled in the face by Hulk who jumped into the air and landed on its neck squeezing it hard, Hulk then ripped the nape in two killing it, landing Hulk grunted before he walked over to the cart blocking the hole, picked it up and jumped over the wall and placed it on the ground clearing the entrance, Hulk was about to step through when he heard a scream, looking around Hulk found the source of the noise before a smaller titan chasing a young girl. Sneering at the Titan Hulk jumped over to her back handed the Titan, placed the girl on his shoulder and killed the Titan by stomping on his neck and then wiping his foot on the ground

"Thank you, but if you are with us, I could really use your help" the girl said which Hulk nodded "Then please follow me" she said flying off on her device. Hulk grunted and jumped following the girl.

* * *

"We have to try again" Mikasa said

"We've already tried everything!" Connie said

"Don't give up" Eren said before the sound of the ODM sounded making the four turn around

"Krista, are you okay?" Sasha asked

"Yeah, I've found some help" Krista said

"Who?" Mikasa said as the Hulk landed. The others were shocked at the sight of an 8ft Jade Titan who wore pants, he walked over to the boulder and looked at it before looking at Krista who nodded

"Ah guys, we've got Titans" Connie said

"We'll deal with them, you move that boulder" Eren shouted as the group took to the air while Hulk backed up and lowered his shoulder before charging at it and in one swift move made the boulder fly into a Titan's neck killing it. Hulk grabbed Jean out of the hole, roared at him and then took off towards a flat roof and dropped his cargo on the roof before running towards the fighting the other's were doing. Sasha was about to become Titan chow when Hulk landed on its head making it easier for Connie to come in and slash at the titan's nape

"I'm out" Krista said as she made one last attempt at killing at Titan which backfired as the gas ran out

"Krista!" Eren shouted grabbing her and swinging over to a roof where she was dropped, Hulk landed next to her and focused on a Titan about to eat Mikasa, he roared and jumped onto the face of the offending Titan making it fall backward towards Connie who used his gear to dispose of it. The fighters were tiring out, Krista worried fired a smoke signal into the air. Hulk looked at it before blocking a Titan's hand, which was ripped off and flung to the ground. Hulk was about to go in for another attack when he fell to his knees and started to revert to being Bruce

"Are you okay?" Krista asked as he became Bruce again

"Yeah I am" Bruce said holding his ripped pants. Soon the sound of multiple impacts were heard as ten more fighters joined the fight. One of them landed near Krista and removed a pack of his back and took off. Acting quickly Krista refilled her blades and gas and took off, swinging into battle against a rather tall Titan. "Well this is a nightmare world, but" Bruce said as he's eyes became green again "It's the perfect place to do one thing: SMASH!" he said becoming the Hulk again and jumping back into the fray.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Incredible Hulk, I have to admit while it was good and better then Ang Lee's Hulk it is not the best of the MCU, don't get me wrong I still like it but not as much as the others, Ed Norton played a good Banner and Liv Tyler did play Betty alright, but the highlight had to be Lou Ferrigno playing Hulk again since he was the original Hulk on the TV series. Anyway I was once again in High school when I saw this, by myself on a day off; sure it was a little slow, but I would take a slow movie I can follow over Ang Lee's Hulk**

 **Why I chose Attack on Titan is because I was watching the second season when I thought of it, plus in a way the Hulk would be seen as a Titan over there so it just fit**


	4. IRON MAN 2 APRIL 29TH 2010

**IRON MAN 2 APRIL 29TH 2010**

Tony was looking over the newspaper since he'd been hearing some troubling rumours

"Tony?" a voice said

"In here Rhodey" Tony said "So what's up?"

"Hammer, he's apparently taken back the War Machine armour saying that it is property of Hammer Enterprises" Rhodey said

"You do know that while he modified it, it is still Stark Industries property" Tony said

"Yeah I do, but Hammer doesn't and if you try and get it back, there will be hell to pay" Rhodey said

"where is he now?" Tonry asked

"Miami of all places, but according to JARVIS here, he's way back to New York soon, so what's the plan?" Rhodey asked

"I'm going to talk to one of my lawyers and see what we've got to work with" Tony said as he walked out of his office.

"I thought Tony hated talking to Lawyers?" Rhodey said

* * *

"I thought you hated talking to lawyers" Tony's lawyer said

"Now when have I ever said that?" Tony asked

"Oh, never we just presumed since Miss Potts did the talking" the Lawyer said

"Oh come on Matt, how long have we known each other?" Tony asked

"Six months, and it has been delightful being on Stark International's payroll; mainly for corporate needs. But I have a feeling this is a big one" Matt said

"Justin Hammer, has stolen Stark Industries technology and I quite frankly would like it back" Tony said

"And what did he steal?" Matt asked

"The Variable Threat Response Battlesuit Mk I" Tony said

"Okay I'll do some investigating and see what I can come with" Matt said

"thanks, I'll send over some files on the War Machine armour"

"Sounds great, at least it will give somewhere to start" Matt said

* * *

That night Matt dressed in a red costume went to a depot of Hammer Enterprise, he was trying to dig up some information about stolen War Machine armour. Stark had hired him to find out about and then get it back, but it was going to be difficult, luckily this. He was now Daredevil and was hiding among the rafter

"You know this is illegal right boss?" a worker of Hammer Enterprises said

"What, we were recovering our property from Stark" Hammer said

"But we stole it first and used our weapons technology, " the worker said

"So what, we have the right since it was our tech" Hammer said

"Still, if Stark sues us we have no leg to stand on" the worker said

"I don't care, we have some of the best lawyers in the area. So even if he did try and sue us, we could win and then we shall break down the suit and use it to build our own. In fact we could patent" Hammer said

"But it uses the Iron Man armour, which is patented by Stark Industries so if we try and patient the armour we wouldn't be able to do so,"

"That is why we are going to change the armour design you oaf" Hammer said

'Interesting, luckily I'm not the only one here, so Fury's nervous as well about Hammer getting his hands on the War Machine Mk I" Daredevil thought

* * *

"Very clever Stark, sending in Murdoch to help reclaim the armour" Fury said standing in Tony's office overlooking New York . Tony sighed as he sat at his desk and turning his chair around to look at the head of SHIELD

"So where's Agent Coulson?" Stark asked

"On assignment" Fury said "Anyway we believe that Hammer was planning on using the War Machine Mk I to create something call Project Titan" Fury said

"So who's going to recover it and bring it back to me?" Tony asked

"I'm going to have Romanoff" Fury said

"So the infamous Black Widow and the Man without fear down' working together, I'm worried" Tony said

"Your right" Fury said "By tonight the War Machine will be delivered to the rightful owners of it, you" Fury said

"Yeah, thank you Fury" Tony said "So what is exactly Project Titan?" tony asked

"We have no idea" Fury said

* * *

That night Matt Murdoch and Natasha Romanoff settled in the shadows and quickly . The two quickly dashed out of hiding and into a new bit of shadow which was a workshop, they saw two four people working on breaking down the War Machine while blueprints for a different type of armour was on the wall, this one looked a bit meaner then War Machine

"That has to be Project titan" Black Widow said

"I can't see it remember?" Daredevil said

"Why it is, so tell me why a SHIELD Agent and the Man without fear is inside my factory" Hammer said waltzing in

"We're recovering stolen property" Black Widow said

"You mean the War Machine?" Hammer said "Well since it does use Hammer Enterprises weapons technology I am the rightful owner

"You still stole Stark Industries property" Daredevil said "And we have audio evidence stating you did so"

"So what are you going to do, especially when I take that evidence back" Hammer said

"Try it" Black Widow said taking a combative stance

"I agree, besides you'll never find the data Namely its already in the hands of law enforcement" Daredevil said

"Oh well, Hammer droids attack" Hammer said as several of his US Army drones appeared

* * *

Daredevil drew his cane and spun it around before turning it into his billy club and threw it at a drone's head making it fall over, giving Black Widow the chance to jump into the fray and shock the drones, she then noticed that Hammer was running away.

"I've got him" Daredevil said as he jumped over the drones and ran after Hammer. Black Widow drew her garrotte and electrified it so it would cut through the metal of the Hammer Drones. She then had to dodge gunfire from the drones, she then leapt behind a crate and pulled out her twin Glock 26 and fired back, but all they did were minor damage. All of a suddenly the drones were taken down by a beam of light

"Romanov" Ironman said as he landed

"Stark" Natasha said

"Where's Hammer?" Ironman said

"Running, Daredevil's got him though" Natasha said

* * *

"Where are you Hammer?" Daredevil asked using his radar sense to seek out where Hammer was hiding. A ripple of sound came across his senses and he focused on it "Found you" he said grabbing Hammer and pulling out into the open

"So what do you want?" Hammer asked nervously

"I already have what I want" Daredevil smirked as he dragged Hammer back to the main entrance where SHIELD was detaining several workers, Black Widow was standing next to the war machine and Ironman, all of whom looked like they were ready to kill him

"So Hammer, how do you want your prison cell?" Black Widow said

"I want to speak to my lawyers" Hammer said

"Sorry but terrorists don't get lawyers" Daredevil growled "Beside you can discuss these with him when you sit next to each other in jail"

"Take him away boys" Ironman said.

* * *

 **My Thought on Iron Man 2 was it was fun, but looking back it was just setting up the larger MCU, sure it had some cool action scene and I generally geeked out at the War Machine armrour and the suitcase armour but besides from that its not as good as it could have been. Whiplash felt underused and was wrong for adapting the Armour Wars story arc which is a massive Story Arc in the comics, but hey if gave us Black Widow which isn't a bad thing**

 **So why did I cross it over with Daredevil, well since I was using the Armour Wars base I thought that Tony might need a lawyer and Matt Murdoch is the most well known Marvel Comics Lawyer so why not add him into the mix and have him and Black Widow attack Hammer Enterprises or what ever it is called in the movies**


	5. THOR APRIL 21ST 2011

**THOR APRIL 21ST 2011**

A bright multicoloured light hit the countryside of Magnolia

"what was that?" a blue winged cat said as he and a pink haired human looked out

"Think we should check it out?" the boy asked

"Don't you think we should get the others?" the cat asked

"Yeah, we better" the boy said

* * *

At the impact crater a man stood up and stumbled a bit

"Heimdall" the man said "Heimdall, where am I? HEIMDALL" he shouted before picking up a hammer and walking away

"You there" a woman with long scarlet hair "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked pointing a sword at the man

"You think that will stop me?" he asked as he swung his hammer around

"NOW open gate of the maiden" a blonde said

"Good work Lucy" Erza said

"Thanks Erza" Lucy said as a pink haired maid appeared

"Are you alright Princess?" the maid asked

"You get him Virgo" Lucy said

You got it princ-" Virgo said before freezing

"Hey Lucy why is your maid frozen?" Happy asked

"Shut it cat, hey Virgo" Lucy said

"Princess, you are in great danger" Virgo

"What does?" Lucy asked

"Who cares, this long haired blondie is going down" Natsu said

"Natsu, be careful, Virgo is a celestial spirit and even she is scared of this foe" Erza said

"So, he's still going down" Natsu said

* * *

The man before them threw his hammer at Natsu, who barely got out of the way making it shred the ground kicking up dirt and grass, the group was shocked before turning back and seeing the man standing there, he reared his arm back and threw it into Grey's stomach.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Wendy the youngest member said as she created whips of wind, but the man tanked the hit like nothing

"Wendy!" Carla a white wing cat said grabbing her and taking to the sky. Gray stepped up and was about to attack by slamming his fist into his open palm

"Ice make" Gray started to say

"I think not" the man said back handing Gray, then he set his sights on Lucy

"You!" he said glaring at the blonde "You dare enslave them?" he roared

"LUCY!" Erza shouted rushing in, only to be knocked away by a swift backhand.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu shouted, but the man ducked and then grabbed Lucy by the neck and lifted her up

"Answer me, you dare enslave them?" he bellowed

"No" Lucy whimpered

"Lord Thor, please you have it all wrong" Virgo said "She treats us as family and not slaves"

"I would never mistreat them" Lucy said

"Is this true?" Thor asked

"Indeed it is" a voice said

* * *

"Master Makarov?" Erza asked You are Makarov Dreyar?" Thor asked looking down at the short elder

"Indeed it is" Makarov said

"You've shrunk since I last saw you" Thor said

"And you've grown more...gracious since we last met Thor, after all if you saw a injustice you' wouldn't stop until it was dealt with, yet here you talked it through" Makarov stated

"well I have learnt thing in my recent past" Thor said looking down

"I see, well if you want you may as well head back to the guild hall with us and have something to eat, since you appear to be stuck here for awhile" Makarov said walking off

"Thank you" Thor said as the rest of them followed.

* * *

Thor sat down at a table and had a mug of Magnolian ale brought to him, he took the mug and smiled

"Thank you" he said kindly and started to slowly drink it looking around and seeing all the different people around him

"Hey you" a young woman with brown hair said "You look like you can hold your drink"

"Indeed I can" Thor said

"So shall we?" the woman asked holding up a bottle of whiskey

"Go ahead" Thor smirked as he downed his ale and then had some whiskey poured into his mug and watched as the woman slammed her whiskey down. Thor smirked and did the same, . Soon the guild was getting behind the drinking contest but soon it was obvious the woman was black out drunk and crashed..

* * *

Thor chuckled before covering over with a blanket, he looked around to see everyone was asleep

"Tell me brother, what are you going to do now?" a voice asked

"Loki; where are you" Thor demanded

"Come outside then" Loki's voice said before unleashing a cruel and cold laugh.

* * *

Thor walked outside and just saw the town, nothing was wrong with it at all, so he was curious why Loki taunted him outside, that was when it happened a bright beam of multicoloured light struck near the guild hall creating a small quake. Out of the light came something Thor never thought he would see again: The Destroyer armour

"What is that?" Natsu asked as he's team was outside already

"The Destroyer Armour, one of Asgard's toughest weapons" Thor said as he held his hand out to accept his hammer and took a fight6ing stance. He knew that he was at a disadvantage since he's electric abilities from the hammer were gone, but that is why he had to rely on this group of mages. He smiled knowing that it wasn't going to be a dull battle.

"Open the gate of the scorpion Scorpio"

"Wicked" Scorpio said before using his metal tail to fire a cloud of sand making it hard to see things,

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted letting loose a high power wind attack., the only it did was buffer the Destroyer.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu said igniting his fist and punching the Erza switched to her black wing armour so she had a flight advantage, but the Destroy Armour grabbed her and threw to the ground. Wendy as about to do a buffing spell on the others as she soon in the path of the Destroyer which fired a heat beam at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Thor shouted pushing Wendy out of the way of the beam, which hit the Asgardian making him tumble down the road.

"THOR!" they all shouted

'Whosoever holds this hammer, should he be worthy shall hold the power of Thor' the words of his father came to his ears as he grabbed Mjolnir. Lightning crackled in the air before striking Standing up Thor was fully healed and armoured up.

"My goodness" Lucy said blushing

"I should get a set of that armour for myself " Erza said

* * *

Thor strode forward proudly "No!" Loki said as Thor threw his hammer at the Destroyer making stumble back

"Have some ice" Gray shouted

"And a little heat" Natsu said as he and Gray used their magic to change the temperature of the Destroyer armour. Wendy jumped into the air and did a Wing attack while Lucy summoned Virgo to dig a hole under one of the feet of the Destroyer making it unbalance and stumble right into a lightning blast from Mjolnir. A stray bit of lightning entered. Acting on instinct Natsu ate the lightning granting access to hi

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" Natsu shouted as he was covered in both lightning and flame. Thor twirled his hammer to generate lightning while Natsu stored up a bolt of lightning and flames.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted

"MJOLNIR STORM!" thro said throwing his hammer which was trailed by the dragon roar technique, the attack punctured the armour of the Destroyer making tit go down. Soon out of the armour appeared a dark hair figure. Getting up he drew two daggers, only to be on the ground with a hammer on him

"Brother" Loki said

"Brother" Thor said grabbing him and hauling up to his feet. "Thank you for your hospitality and help in dealing my brother

"No worries, it's just a shame you had to head back" Erza said

"Don't worry I'll be back in the future" Thor said as he held up his hammer making a bright light cast down and once it dissipated Thor and Loki was gone.

The team returned to the guild pausing Lucy looked skyward

"And don't worry I'll treat my spirits with care" Lucy said.

* * *

 **My thoughts one Thor: I was nervous as all heck considering when I heard who was playing Thor unlike most people who went Who? I went WHAT!? Okay let me explain Chris Hemsworth when he was announce and why I declared What was because I had only known him from his work on an Aussie Soap Opera, so after hearing all of these good suggestions we get an Aussie Soap Star I was nervous, but my fears were thankfully crushed when he played him on screen, as for the movie yeah I enjoyed the fact it was a more fantasy like setting rather then the last three before this one. Now I didn't see this at the cinemas because I had bad anxiety at the time so I missed out even with my geek side urging me on, so I waited until DVD and I watched it on the couch before going to my sisters house in our nations capital**

 **Why did I crossover Thor with Fairy Tail, because it was more heavily based and use the thought of what if the Bifrost hadn't dumped him on Earth? So I chose Fairy Tail since it is one of my favourite animes with a fantasy setting**


	6. THE FIRST AVENGER JULY 28TH 2011

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER JULY 28th 2011**

Steve Rogers aak Captain America looked out the windwo of the airplane as he flew over Axis territory, he looked back to see his team the Howling Commandoes , one of the oddest choices for thsi team was the youngest member, a Teenager named Edward Elrioc who looked bored.

"Edward, you ready for this?" Bukcky asked

"Sure whatever, but remember you're dealing with some Norse Alchemic machine here okay, that is why I was brought in" Edward said

"Geez aren't you cocky" Morita said

"Morita, easy" Roges said before a buzzer sounded.

"We're here" the pilot said

"Got it Howard" Rogers said "Grab your chutes and get ready to jump"

"Yes sir" the commando said

* * *

The Commandoes landed gracefully and discarded their parachutes and grabbed their weapons, only to realise something

Where's the kid?" Bucky asked

"I'll find him" Farnsworth said

"I already did" Dum Dum said pointing up the tree. Edward sighed before clapping his hands and slamming them onto the parachute strings which changed them into finer strings to get him down to the ground safely before he removed it and grabbed his red coat and threw it on and shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled away

"Let's go" Capt said as the group ran off. They were heading for a HYDRA outpost ,this base was protecting a machine that used some kind of alchemy as its power source and ammunition. Edward was brought in to deal with any alchemists HYDRA hired to use this machine. The US Army wanted this thing destroyed at least. Capt prayed they would be in time. Soon he got to the perimeter of the outpost and held his hand up making the commandoes take a knee. Bucky who was the group's sniper took out his rifle and scanned the area. He nodded that it was safe to enter.

"let's go" Capt said as they rushed forward.

* * *

Once they got up to the bunk Edward clapped his hands and smacked them onto a wall creating a door. Capt signalled the team inside before Edward entered last and closed the door before turning the wall back to normal

"Good job" Capt said as he pulled his shield off his back and ran forward. the group ran after him

"So where is this thing?" Edward asked

"I'm not sure" Capt. said "Buck?"

"command didn't have much to go on" Bucky said as they proceeded. Soon they came to a crossroads.

"HOW BIG IS THIS DAMN PLACE!" Edward shouted

"Shut it" Morita snapped as Falsworth covered

"He's right, it is pretty big" Capt said, soon the group heard boots stomping down a hallway

"We have to protect the Yggdrasil drive" one of them said

"That sounds ominous" Falsworth

"Follow them" Capt said as they quickly and quietly behind the soldiers of HYDRA.

* * *

Soon they found a black machine.

"That has to be it" Capt said

"Okay set the charges and then we'll fall back and clear up any survivors" Bucky said before a gunshot was heard. Edward jumped back while the other commandoes and grabbed their weapons and

"Where did these assholes come from?" Bucky asked pulling the lever back on the sniper he was carrying. Edward clapped his hands and smacked them into the wall to create cover. Edward frowned as he looked at the machine. Edward then jumped down and looking over the machine Edward scowled as he saw it. Grabbed an explosive charged Edward walked up to it and planted it, he then looked around and saw it was surrounded by pipes, suddenly an evil smirk popped on Edward's face as he clapped his hands together and smacked them on the ground before he rejoined the others.

"Where did you go?" Dum-Dum said

"Oh I was just planting a few things" Edward chuckled as a whistle was heard

"Edward?" Capt asked

"I just modified some of the steam pipes around the machine

"You did what?"" the all shouted

"So I turned the steam pipes into a nice set of pipebombs" he menacingly chuckled

"RUN!" the commandoes shouted, Capt grabbing Edward's hood and yanks him

"You did set the timer right?" Bucky asked

"Buck not now" Capt said as he could up the rear thanks to his shield to block the damage from the flying debris.

Edward quickly clapped his hand to open a side door

"Out here" Edward said as the Commandoes exited as the bunker went up in flames

* * *

"That was too close" Capt said

"Kid you are a wild card" Dugan said as he pulled his bowler hat off and wiped the sweat off his brow "man your CO must be going grey"

"Yeah he is, suddenly a bolt of blue light exploded near them. Capt suddenly got on his feet and deployed his shield

"Grenades out!" Bucky said as the commandoes threw several grenade making snow and dirt fly up

"Damn energy weapons" Dugan said as he chambers a shotgun and fired knocking down a HYDRA troop.  
"Hey ugly over here" Edward shouted

"Ed!" Capt shouted as he threw his shield at the trooper behind Edward

"Take this!" Ed said slamming his hand on the ground creating a set of spikes that halted the trooper giving Capt time to grab his shield and smack the trooper with it. Smiling he nodded to Ed, but a tank rolled up and fired a energy round.; growling the two ducked behind cover and then tried to head but a flame trooper appeared. Edward created a blunt spear and threw it at the flame trooper giving Capt time to take them down with his shield. The tank was getting closer . Edward then clapped his hand and placed them on the ground creating a large fissure right under it, making the tank go onto its side. Capt then ran up to the tank and opened the hatch and held his hands out making Edward chuckle as he passed an explosive to Capt who threw it in the tank and shut the lid, proceeding to damage the latch. He then jumped and rolled away as the bomb went away. The two closet to the explosion took cover under the shield as debris scattered everywhere. Looking up there was only one thing either person could say at this situation

"Whoa" before looking at each other and laughing loudly. Helping each other up the looked around and saw something glowing. Glancing at each other Capt then walked over

"what is it?" Edward asked

"Looks to be one of their rounds" Capt said "IO think this would be best held in command's hands" he said

"You got it" Edward pulling out a piece of cloth and transmuted it into bag, Capt slipped the round into the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Alright, time to move out" Capt said "Edward you coming?"

"Okay okay, I'm coming" Edward said looking at what he did on this mission. He's long red coat blowing in the wind.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bucky asked

"I am" Edward said as he walked off.

* * *

 **My thoughts on the First Avenger, again I enjoyed the setting and back in high school I would joke around that Capt America was a crap character with some of my friends, so when I saw this I thought that I was mistaken and that he was a cool character. Plus it was refreshing to see a kind of light hearted war movie since most of them are fairly heavy due to the subject matter, not to mention that end of credits trailer for Avengers, that is a kind of hype you never would have expected from them.**

 **Now why did I crossover Captain America with Fullmetal Alchemist? Simple I did it before and thought that this would be a good way to revisit that idea, it was back around the first avengers movie and I thought I would do a shared universe but that fizzled out after the first team up fic. But hey you can go and read it if you like its call: Edward Elric Fullmetal Defender!**


	7. THE AVENGERS APRIL 25TH 2012

**THE AVENGERS APRIL 25TH 2012**

"Sire we've been picking up some abnormalities" Maria Hill said

"Where?" Fury asked

"A mountain in Japan near Tokyo" Hill said

"Shoudl we be worried?" Fury asked

"Possible, its giving some TRE" Hill said

"TRE?" Fury asked

"Tesseract Radial energy, basically it's the same as the cube" Hill said

"Send the Avengers in" Fury said

"On it" Hill said

"Tokyo, I wonder if it has anything to do with that?" Fury asked "Hill, deploy a repulsor barricade and send in Team 616"

"Yes sir" Hill said

* * *

"This is team 616, we're in position at the base of the mountain, moving with operation

"Proceed Coulson, also be careful, even thought they were bribed to kill him, those kids are highly protective of that teachers especially since you have only a month until March which is the deadline" Fury said

"Sure, I'll make sure they are sent out of the way before sending in the Avengers" Coulson said

"Understood" Fury said

"Alright team, Director Fury has given us the green light" Coulson said

"Sir!" his team said as they marched forward

"Fitz-Simmons get ready to activate the barricade in five minutes" Coulson said

* * *

"Come on we have to hurry" Kataoka said

"Karma, move!" Isogai said

"Nagisa watch out." Kaede shouted

"Yada behind you" Okano said before she was shot with something

"Hinata" Kaede said as she was shot by the same thing

"Quake" Coulson said

"We have to make sure Nagisa get to the summit, he's our best bet" Maehara said

"See you Nagisa" Sugino said as he and Maehara were shot. Thinking fast Nagisa hid in the grass as he's classmates were rounded up

"Okay they'll be kept safe during the operation. I don't want to be anywhere near that thing when the fight starts" Coulson said

"And hopefully the TRE will be discovered" Quake said

"TRE? Are they talking about that blue cube I fished out of the river awhile ago" Nagisa though

"Yeah since it emits low level Gamma radiation" Coulson said as he and the agent moved off.

* * *

"Don't you think this is unfair, the Earth's mightiest heroes against one little teacher" Korosensei said

"You might be a teacher but you're still dangerous" Ironman said as he, Capt America, Thor, Black Widow and Hulk cornered him next to the barricade while Hakweye was taking a sniper's position

"And then there's the Tesseract" Capt said

"tessawhatnow?" koro asked

"The Cosmic Cube, a bright blue glowing cube" Ironman said

"quick question, why do you want it?" Korosensei asked nervously

"Is a source of energy and it's also something other worldly" Capt said

"According to legends the Tesseract can open doors in space allowing the user to open a door to anywhere in the universe or world" Thor said

"That is why we need it" black Widow said

"I see, I'll gladly hand over the Tesseract, but nothing else will happen on this mountain" Korosenseiu said , what no one was aware of was who else was there, for Nagisa was hiding in the shadows, above him was the archer of the Avengers., Thinking quickly he made his move

* * *

"Where are we?" Isogai asked

"You in a command bunk at the base of the mountain, it is where we're conducting an operation, I'm sorry but your teacher will not survive the night" Coulson said

"So we've done all the works for the past ten months and you guys waltz in and just take over?" Karma asked

"Don't worry, you will each get a sizable scholarship from the Stark Foundation, and also access to therapy and other medical services for what has happened for the past year" Coulson said

"Phil we have a problem" May said

'What is it?" Coulson whispered

"we're missing a student" Quake said

"We're missing a student?"

"Yeah not including the AI we've got 26/17 students here" Quake said

"So where's number 27, and who is he?" Coulson asked

"Nagisa Shiota; and he is considered the best, and I'm talking rookie Hawkeye level, and you know how good he was" May said

* * *

Hawkeye drew back his bow while trying to aim

"Hold still you sucker" he said before he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?

"Hi" Nagisa said before clap stunning him and grabbing the bow, he pulled the string back and concentrated on his breathing and released the string, making an arrow fly at Captain America, who nimbly dodged it

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?" Black Widow asked

"Sorry, but Hawkeye is indisposed at the moment, please leave a message and try again" Nagisa shouted firing another arrow

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" Korosensei asked

"Saving you" Nagisa shouted firing an arrow at Ironman

* * *

"He's what?" Coulson asked as he looked back at the students "Are you sure?"

"Positive sir" May said

"What should we do?" Quake asked

"Nothing, the barricade's up so he's in there alone with the Avengers and his teacher" Coulson said

"That will put the teacher at a disadvantage" Quake said

"I know" Coulson said

* * *

Korosensei was standing between Nagisa and the Avengers looking worried, he was about to block a repulsor blast from Iron Man when Thor threw his hammer at Korosensie. Nagisa shot the arrow at Thor, but next thing Nagisa knew he was knocked down and Hawkeye grabbed his bow and aimed it at Korosensei.

"Sensei look out!" Nagisa cried as Hawkeye fired and missed.,

"Dang it" Hawkeye said changing the tip from an normal tip to an explosive tip, he fired and it exploded missing the teacher, but the octopus like being stopped and picked up something out of the ground; the Tesseract. Looking up at the moon Korosensei then looked at the Avengers and his student.

"How about...we make a deal?" Korosensei asked

"What do you have in mind" Ironman said

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars, pass Jupiter and Mars" Korosensei sang

"What?" Nagisa said

* * *

"So you 'destroyed' him?" Fury asked

"Yes sir" Hawkeye said

"And the casualties were minimised" Black Widow said

"So where is he was he killed?' Fury asked

"Thor knocked him to the moon, namely the blue area" Coulson said

"SO he's safely in Attilan correct?" Fury asked

"Yes sir" Coulson said

"And the students, do they know?" Capt asked

"No we made it so it seemed like their classmate Nagisa Shiota was the one to kill him" Coulson said

"And in return for exiling him to Attilan?" Fury asked

"He surrendered the Tesseract to Thor so it could be kept safe in the Vaults of Asgard" Coulson said

"I see, good work people" Fury said

* * *

"So he's up there on the moon?" Kaede asked holding Nagisa's hand as they watched the sunrise

"Yeah he is, the area that he didn't destroy which is home to some kind of humanoids called the Inhumans, so he should fit right in" Nagisa said as the two enjoy the view

"Do you think he's happy?" Kaede asked

"Most likely, it was he's idea" Nagisa said

"So what's going to happen now?" Kaede asked

"I have no idea" Nagisa sighed

* * *

Up on the moon, near the border of the destruction sat alone figure looking down on the Earth as the sun rose over his classroom.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but it was for the good of you guys, but no matter what you've made me happy to call myself your teacher" Korosensei said smiling

"Hey teacher, they want a word" Quake said

"I'm coming, just saying goodbye one last time" Korosensei said

* * *

 **My thoughts on the Avengers is simple: IT ROCKED, it was seriously awesome and the biggest pay off for something that was a big gambit and work! It also helped that it had Joss Whedon at the helm.**

 **N** **ow instead of continuing on with my thoughts let me tell you a tale. As I said before I have Anxiety and I loved going to the movies, but a bad incident when I first got my anxiety made it hard for me to go to the movies by myself. So after talking with my councillor it was challenged to me to go to a family film by myself which I did (the Lorax if you wanted to know) Anyway I got there too early and went to play a couple of games and came back, I was then about to walk out of the cinema again and fail my challenge. But as I was walking out the door I looked up and saw that the cinema had strung up mini posters of the Avengers over the door, I pause and looked at them before my eye settled on Thor and Captain America. After that I turned around and walked up brought my ticket for the movie and sat in the dark cinema and enjoyed it. So if I hadn't looked up at the moment I would still be unable to go to the movies by myself.**

 **Now why did I crossover with Assassination Classroom and Agents of SHIELD, simple I had done a lot of stuff with comic heroes in my fic Assassination Classroom Heroics and I just felt it would eb right to do a tinkered ending, Agent of SHIELD was in here because that what it was originally going to be**


	8. IRON MAN 3 APRIL 24TH 2013

**IRON MAN 3 APRIL 24TH 2013**

"Makise Kurusu, one of the best and brightest in the field of Neurobiology" a man said "You are going to help me out with something"

"And what is that?" Makise said angry

"Simple, there are some functions of my new serum: Extremis" the man said

"Shit, you're that nut job Aldrich Killian, you work for the Mandarin" Makise said

"That I do, and you will help us with this little problem, or your little friend dies" Aldrich said point a gun at the girl with Makise; Mayuri

"NO! I'll help you, I'll help you; just don't hurt her" Makise said

"Oh he won't if you follow our rules" a voice said as a man walked into the room

"Lored Manadrin" Killian said

"Get started on the serum now" Mandarin growled

* * *

"we need help" a university student said

"Hey Okabe, Okabe, HEY!" Rhodey said trying to student down

"He has Makise!" Okabe shouted

"Who does?" Rhodey asked

"And why would anyone want Makise Kurusu?" Rhodye asked

"Attention America" the Mandarin's voice sounded out of the speaker on the nearest TV

"How is he back?" Rhodey asked shocked

"You know him?" Okabe asked

"Yeah I thought we got rid of him though" Rhodey said

"I am here to warn you that a new wave of fire will come and purge this great nation of their wrong doing. And once this happen I will take any stragglers with me" Mandarin said

"We better inform Tony" Rhodey said

* * *

"Yeah I saw it Rhodey, so what are we going to do? Simple" Stark said as he prepped his Mk XLII out of mothballs and pulled it on since it had most the experience in fighting Extremis solders. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but you'll have to armour up yourself and try and stop those Extremis infected form getting out

"Okay, which one should I use?" Rhodey asked

"The War Machine armours are still down after your last mission" Tony said

"So that just the Iron Patriot armour right?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah it is, you better get in and meet me there" Stark said as he was in the air and at maximum speed.

* * *

Makise Kurusu was looking over the data of Extremis with Mayuri by her side. She looked around

"What are you doing Kurusu?" Mayuri asked

"I'm trying to understand what exactly this serum is" Makise said looking at the paperwork

"You're going to help them?" Mayuri asked

"Is I understand this correctly it will allow the human body self repair any damage, but at the same time it gives them I don't know pyrokinetic powers of the like" Makise said

"You mean like fire?" Mayrui said

"Yes indeed" Killian said as he walked in "So what do you think, simply elegant don't you think?"

"Is monstrous, the ramification of this could fundamentally change humanity" Makise said "And you want to what take it worldwide?"

"That's the idea, think about it, no more doctor, no more death, no more sickness" Killian said "And all it will cost you is your help"

"Well, I have no choice now do I?" Makise asked

* * *

Iron man entered a house and held out his scanner. he was looking for something and found it

"Trevor, hey Trev!" Iron Man said

"I would like to thank the academy" he said sleeping

"SLATTERY!" Ironman shouted

"What, who, what?" Trevor asked

"Trevor, why are you reprising your role as the Mandarin after we put it to bed" Ironman said

"Um, hello" Trevor said

"Damn it, why?" Ironman asked

"They promised me even more money" Trevor said

"You greedy idiot" Iron Man said "Now where are they?" he asked

"Near the West coast" Trevor said

"Thanks" Ironman said slugging him to knock him out cold. "Now to find Killian"

* * *

Iron Patriot landed at the location given him and he did a scan of the area to see if he could find anything, he noticed there was something large underground. But it was not easy to get into.

"Hey Tony I've run into a problem here" Rhodey said

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to get in there" Starks aid

"Where should I start?" Rhodey asked as he found something, he lowered his blaster and fired at it destroying a large section of wall allowing himself into the room , walking in Rhodey saw that it was some kind of lab, on the desk were notes, some were written in English while others were written in Japanese. It was harder to make out what the Japanese said, but any indication of it was that the serum was not going to work. The Extremis would destroy everything

"Tony, this is serious, the captured Neuroscientist is sabotaging Killian's serum" Rhdoey said

"Good that will give us some time" Ironman said

"How long?" Rhodey asked

"Not much I'm guessing" Tony said

* * *

"We have guests, please escort them here please" Killian said to his guards who left, only to be knocked back as a red blue and white coloured armoured man walked in

"The Patriot, really?" Killian asked "So I guess you found Trevor Slattery again"

"Give it up Killian" Rhodey said

"Oh don't worry you'll be sorry for trying to stop me" Killain said as he exhaled flames, luckily Rhodey dodged out of the way and activated his sonic cannon to deafen Killain before slugging him in the jaw

* * *

"Dr Kurursu I suppose?" Iron man asked

"Yeah, you're Iron Man" Makise said

"Is he a good guy?" Mayuri asked

"Don't worry sweetie he is a good guy" Makise said comforting Mayuri as they were lead out of there by Iron Man, just in time to see the Iron Patriot burst through a wall

"Wrong way?"Ironman asked

"Wrong way" Rhodey said as Extremis Killian appeared, his skin was glowing bright red so he exhaled a bolt of flames. Ducking underneath the flame Iron Man fired a repuulsor blast

"RUN!" Rhodey said as the pair started to fire repulsor blast at Killain who was slowly being pushed back further and further.,

"Rhodey, do it" Tony said

"On it" Rhodey said shooting out a missile at Killian that slowly covered him in ice

"That should hopefully cool down his body temperature" Ironman said

"Good, now we better get him over to SHIELD" Rhodey said "They have special containment cells right?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah but we better hurry, do you have a lock on the girls?" Ironman asked

* * *

"Thank goodness you're safe" Rhodey said as they found the two girls huddle in the corner./

"We have to get out right now" Iron Man said

"Got it, come on we're getting you somewhere safe" Rhodey said as they escorted the two girls out of the area. A SHIELD team rushed in and secured the frozen Killian and took him to a Quinjet so they got capture him and remove the Extremis from his body.

"Man that was rough" Ironman said

"You said it" Makise said.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Iron Man 3 are it was a good movie and the best of the Iron Man trilogy, but it almost wasn't due to that plot twist. When that scene came on I was like 'what the fuck, no, no' I had to actually cover my mouth to keep from whispering it because I was once again with my parents and yeah. But then came the House Part Protocol and I'm like OH YEAH! that was awesome and it adapted the Extremis arc very well.**

 **Now why did I crossover it over with Steins;Gate...I had just finished watching an ep of the new Steins;Gate Zero anime and thought 'huh Extremis has a mental component and Makise is a Neurobiologist and it clicked' thus the story wrote itself**


	9. THOR THE DARK WORLD OCTOBER 31ST 2013

**THOR THE DARK WORLD OCTOBER 31ST 2013**

Thor stood in a training area of Asgard looking above him as the convergence was happening, each one of the nine realms were visible, so Thor needed to be ready, since he knew that the Dark Elves were out and about hunting for the Aether, something Asgard wanted out of their hands.

"It is time like these that make me worried"

"Yeah me too" Volstagg said walking up to Thor as he looked nervous

"Thor, Heimdall's calling for you"

"Thank you Fandral" Thor said walking off as he's cape blew subtly in the wind.

* * *

"Hail Lord Thor son of Odin" Heimdall said

"Heimdall what is the matter?" Thor asked

"I have seen a small group of Dark Elves in the city called Tokyo, they are looking for the Aether there" Heimdall said

"Why there?" Thor asked

"I don't not know, but I know they must not get their hands on the Aether; for it is one of the six" Heimdall said

"The six?" Thor asked

"Six cosmic artefacts that hold infinite power. It is said that each one of the artefacts is enhanced by one another" Heimdall said

"Very well, send me to Midgard" Thor said as Heimdall opened the Bifrost bridge allowing the Prince of Thunder through

* * *

In Tokyo six dozen Dark Elves were marching through Tokyo looking for the Aether when a bright multicoloured beam hit the road in front of them. The front of the army took a knee while they took a knee and pointed their rifles at Thor, the row behind him pointed rifles at him as well and opened fired, sending out bolts of dark energy at the Asgard prince making him duck out of the way behind a car he deflected several with his hammer before throwing it at him before he hid again, a clanking noise was heard, looking down Thor saw one of their grenades landing near him. Dashing out of the way just as it exploded making a bright light before reducing everything in its range to dust

"That was dangerous' Thor said as he recovered his breath and stood up

* * *

"Hey" a voice said in a bored tone, "Mind watching where you're firing that?" the Dark elves were confused about this person standing before him. "Hey you know anything about that?" he asked pointing to the sky where the portals to the other realms were visible, but all the Dark elves did were draw their weapons and charge at the figure who wore a yellow jump suit with red gloves and boots with a white cape. The last distinctive of his was his bald head which reflected his head. A dark elf ran at him, only to be reduced to black mist in a second, the elves looked at each other and then at their foe and charged. the Bald man threw a couple of punches and with each hit a Dark elf was reduced to a black mist. One of them tried to swing his spear at the bald man, only for it to be bitten into . A dark elf pulled out a shoulder cannon and aimed at the bald man and fired, only for it to be deflected by Thor arriving

"Who are you?" Thor asked

"Saitama, and you?" Saitama asked

I am Thor Prince of Asgard" Thor said

"Pleasure to meet you, now shall we?" Saitama asked as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to run in there.

* * *

Saitama ran in and swung left and right, with each swing an elf was reduced to black mist while Thor threw his hammer with all his might to knock back several of them, plus one was stupid enough to try and grab the hammer, only for it to be brought back to Thor who slugged it in the face knocking it to the ground, Saitama then played baseball with one of their weapons knocking the elf he hit back toward several more, then he uppercut one into a circle in the sky, which was filled with red fire and lave. The Elf barely had time to scream as it was burnt

"That had to hurt" Saitama said as Thor was about to be overwhelming; Saitama was going to rush over, only to see Thro jumping up with his hammer and striking the ground creating a storm of lightning shocking them all and knocking them down. Looking around the two noticed that there were none left to fight

"Well that was boring" Saitama said when a large rock hit near them summoning Skurge out to play. Roaring Skurge grabbed Thro and threw him into the street and ran at him. Saitama got in the way and tried to block him, Skurge grunted while pushing him out of the way, the bald hero got up dusted himself off and ran at Skurge, shoulder checking the big Dark Elf into a wall which Thor followed up with a hammer impact which buried the monster further into the wall. Saitama then threw one last punch, but it was caught by Skurge

"Oh crap" Saitama said as he was thrown into Thor, who was forced back

"This monster is pissing me off" Thor said

"Think we can use those?" Saitama asked as he pointed to the sky

"Indeed" Thor smirked before the two nodded at each other.

* * *

Skurge was stomping down the street, leaving minor craters behind in his wake. Suddenly the sound of whirling metal sounded and hit Skurge in the baking the ugly brute to stumble and look behind him s Saitama blurred in and uppercut the monster into the air. Thor threw his hammer up into the sky allowing him to fly and once he was in the air, Skurge was assaulted by a barrage of hammer strikes from the god of thunder and with one more might attack Skurge was sent flying into one of the nine realms, namely Jotunheim,; the home of the frost giants. Skurg knowing he was going to be beaten dropped a Dark Elf grenade which exploded and forced Thor to the ground

"WHOA I've got you" Saitama said as he held his arms up and tried as best as he could to cushion the blow of Thor falling, which he did , leaving behind cracks in the paevment as he did s.

"That was fun, we should do this again" Saitama said

"Indeed we shall" Thor said getting up and grabbing his hammer. But for now I must recover the Aetha" he said walking off

"Aether, I wonder what he's talking about. Oh well, I better get to the market before it closes; I heard there was a sale on eggs today" Saitama said walking off.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Thor the Dark World, again not one of the better MCU movie it was still quite good and gave us some hints about the future of the series, plus seeing the Ninth Doctor playing a dark elf and fighting against Thor who would want to see that, the stuff with Thor and Loki was a highlight of the movie if you ask me as well as the stuff with Darcy and Selvig was fun as well**

 **Now why did I cross it over with One Punch Man, the idea was suggested to me by THE BLIND KING since I asked for his help for some ideas and this is one he suggested and I went with it. That's why**


	10. THE WINTER SOLDIER APRIL 3RD 2014

**CAPTAIN AMERICA THE WINTER SOLDIER APRIL 3RD 2014**

"What's the situation like don't there?" Fury asked as he sent in a SHIELD team to try and quell any unrest at the mountain side hotel where the ambassadors of the Japanese special region were residing

"Not much" Black Widow said

"Got it, Romanoff find out who is there playing visitor, Capt you and Wilson protect our guests, also find out what happened with Rumlow, I don't like he's out of comm range" Fury said

"Yes sir" the three he was on radio with said before deploying to

"Something is not right here" Fury said

* * *

Capt America and Falcon made their way quietly to the mountain resort, Capt was using his HSIELD Stealth uniform and shield

"So what's the play here man?" Falcon asked

"Find out who we are playing with and then go from their" Capt said

"That doesn't sound like a good plan" Falcon said

"I agree Steve" Black Widow said over the radio

"Yeah well for now it's the only one we have, so let's move" Capt said as he and Falcon swiftly moved through the area.

"So who's protecting them?" Falcon asked

"The JDSF's Third Recon group" Capt said as the came upon the groups

"Hold up" Black Widow said "I have Korean, Chinese and Russian chatter" Black Widow said

"Any chatter from ours?" Capt asked

"Speaking of the devil, guess who's leading the American troops" Black Widow said

"Rumlow" Capt said

* * *

"Hey watch it asshole" Kuribayashi shouted as they were shoved to the ground

"Ah, ah, ah be a nicely girlie and maybe you'll leave to tell the tale" Rumlow said as he and several America troopers surrounded the Third Recon group and the visitors "So tell me, who wants to visit our country and talk with our commander in chief? huh" Rumlow asked

"Like hell we will" Kurosawa said struggle before a gun was jammed into the back of the head

"Shut otherwise, the blue girl gets it" Rumlow said

"Sir, Korean, Chinese and the Russians have been seen near here" a soldier

"If the Russians are here that means, he is here as well" Rumlow snapped before an agent went down

"Shit" one of the other agents said before he was sniped

"Barnes" Rumlow growled grabbed the blonde elf by hair and made her go with him just as the Winter Soldier stepped out of the shadows. He's silver arm glinted in the moonlight as he glared before grabbing Pina, Lelei and Rory hulling them over his shoulders and walked off

* * *

Capt and Falcon were waiting in the wings as each one of the teams took the other out, leaving the American team, Cap knew this was going to be tricky

"HELP ME!" the two heard yelling. Falcon went into the sky and looked over the area while Cap when after the voice, after jumping through the trees he made it to the area where the shouting was coming from, and he saw Rumlow with an elf, holding a gun to her head.

"Brock, let her go" Capt said

"Sorry Cap but she's needed by our government, you know that the Japanese are hogging the region to its self" Rumlow shouted as he turn to face Capt.

"SHEILD is going to set things up so the whole world benefits from the discovery" Cap said as he blocked gunfire with his stealth shield Rumlow threw the girl off to the side and picked up his carbine, knelt down and attack Capt, who kept his shield up and the bullest bounced off of it. Jumping into a tree Capt threw his shield at Rumlow knocking him out.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Capt asked to which the blonde elf nodded.

"Freeze" a Japanese voice said making Capt put his hands up and knees on the ground

* * *

"Alright, identify yourself soldier" Itami said

"Capt Steve Rogers, I'm a member of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" Capt said

"He's with SHIELD" one of them said

"And what are you doing here then?" Itami asked

"Watching out for you guys, there was a head's up that someone might be trying to take you" Capt said

"And they did, so guy with a metal arm" Kuribaayashi said

"Bucky" Falcon said

"Any indication where he went?" Capt asked

"He headed North" Kurosawa said

"Alright" Capt said

* * *

Soon, Capt, Falcon and Black Widow had caught up with the Winter soldier and was searching the area for him, when Black Widow searched an area and was thrown back by something

"Bucky!" Capt shouted as he gripped the metal arm

"Rogers" the Winter solder said , soon a punch was thrown at Capt, who simply ducked and grabbed the arm twisting it away, but the Winter soldier smash Capt into a wall

"I might need some help" Capt said

"You got it" Black Widow said as she jumped on Winter soldier's shoulder and flipped him Bucky then turned his attention onto the Black Widow, giving Falcon time to untie the girls and quietly get them out of there, but they were foiled when a knife embedded itself in the wall an inch away from Falcon's nose

"Well that was closer then I like to admit" Falcon said as he got his wing pack out and used it to smack Winter Soldier in the face before turning to the trio

"GO!" he roared making the three girls from the special Region run

"I don't think so" Winter Soldier said lunging at them, only to be kicked away by Capt. who grabbed Bucky in a headlock and throwing him away Looking at Capt with disdain Bucky drew something of his belt and pulled his mask up before throwing the object, which was a flashbang grenade, it gave off several bright flashes and several loud noises. Once the flashes stopped Capt stood in the room with the hostages, Black Widow and Falcon

"He's gone...again" Capt said

"We'll get him next time cap" Falcon said as Black Widow got the hostages up and walked them outside.

"Either way mission successful" Falcons aid

"I guess so" Capt said as he walked off, looking behind him to see if he could Bucky anywhere out there. "I'll find you again Buck"

* * *

 **My thoughts on The Winter Soldier, my word this was the biggest game changing thing the MCU did at this point, the whole plotline of SHIELD and HYDRA had me excited, intrigued and scared what would happen, I was excited since this was adapting the Winter Soldier arc which I actually read and was probably the first Capt America story I enjoyed. I knew it was coming since the First Avenger but when I heard it was next I got majorly excited for it! this is one of the best the MCU has to offer easily a Top 10 entry**

 **Now why did I cross it over with GATE...because I could and with the different nations trying to get at the visitors from the other realms I felt it was a good place for the political thriller setting of the Winter Soldier to enter into**


	11. GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY JULY 31ST 2014

**GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY JULY 31ST 2014**

"I am Groot"

"I don't that you think this is dangerous Groot, its right" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"No its just laying there" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"Yeah, yeah you can say I told you so later" Rocket said once again hanging "Hey Quill how's it going?"

"It would be going faster if you would shut up and give me some peace and quiet"

"I am Groot"

* * *

Star Lord aka Peter Quill looked at his goal and activated his mask before slipping on a pair of headphones on and played what was his heist theme. He bopped his head along to the beat as he walked up to the item he was going to steal. Looking around for any traps he beckoned Rocket and Groot up with him

"How's it going Quill?" Gamora said from inside the Milano

"We're looking at the relic now" Star Lord said as he jumped over a rock with Rocket

"Well speed it up, Drax is getting impatient" Gamora said

"Well you could get your green backside down here and help us" Rocket said

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Gamora said

"Got it" Rocket griped

"I am Groot"

"Not cool Groot" Rocket said. Soon Quill was at the site and opened the door to a tomb which revealed a grey stone room in the centre of which was a shining crystal. It was this crystal that Star Lord wanted to steal. It was said to be a legendary artefact of Earth and he did not want the Collector to get his hands on it. Once he was inside Groot and Rocket watched the gate. Another thing they didn't want is Ronan to get his hand on it since apparently this crystal was on the same power level as the Infinity Stones. Luckily they had their hands on the Power Stone.

"Got it" Star Lord said as he walked out, just in time to see a Kree ship landed

"I am groot"

"Now while I would usually say something about language here, I can't help but agree" Rocket said

"Gamora!" Star Lord said as the Milano got in position above them when a bright silvery light shone from the crystal as several Kree marauders came at them "HOLD ON TIGHT!

"I am Groot"

* * *

Star Lord looked up and looked around, seeing they were at some kind of ruined castle. As they looked around they noticed a girl with long blonde hair. She was on the floor with a bloodstain around her stomach.

"I am Groot"

"I know she's been stabbed genius" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"He's right where did she come from?" Gamora asked as she and Drax stepped off the ship

"I am Groot"

"Whoa, never seen that world before" Rocket said

"That Lady and Gentlemen is Earth" Star Lord said

* * *

"WHAT! that blue ball is Earth?" Rocket shouted "that is where you came from!?"

"Yeah so what?" Star Lord said "You know believe girl here"

"But how did she get up here?" Gamora asked

"I don't know and part of me doesn't want to know that answer" Star Lord said "Get her to the Milano and hook her up to the medical equipment and then let's get out of here"

"I'll activate the stealth generation once we're off of the ground" Rocket said

"Okay, let's go" Star Lord said

* * *

"Okay so who is she?" Star Lord asked

"I am Groot"

"We can see that dumbass" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"Gamora what do the scans say?" Star Lord asked

"She's Terran, but she's also giving off the same energy as that crystal" Gamora said

"So why is she giving off the same energy as the crystal?" Star Lord asked

"I am Groot"

"Your right we'll know more when we're on Earth" Peter said

"I am Groot?"

"WHAT!" Rocket shouted

"She's a Terran so it only makes sense to take her back to Terra" Gamora said

"Alright, but just this once" Rocket said

* * *

"We're going in for a landing" Star Lord said

"So where are we?" Rocket asked

"Japan, it's a nation in the eastern area of Earth" Star Lord said as he stepped out and pulled out his blaster and combed the street

"Where is everyone?" Gamora asked

"I don't like the feel of this place" Drax said

"No it doesn't feel right" Star Lord said before he saw something "What's that?" Star lord said

* * *

"Where is she?" Sailor Mars asked

"What have you done with her?" Sailor Venus asked

"I have done nothing to yoru leader, all I care for is that death of your race and Xandar"

"What's Xandar?" Sailor Jupiter said

"It does not matter for once I have the Metal Crystal and the Power Stone I will rule the galaxy"

"Not if we have anything to say" Star Lord said as he jumped in and fired his blasters while Sailor Mars shot out a blaze of fire. Sailor Mercury shrouded the area in mist

"Who is this guy?" Sailor Venus asked

"Ronan the Accuser" Rocket said

* * *

"Where is the metal crystal?" Ronan asked

"You mean that crystal we have recovered for the barren tomb, RIGHT HERE!" Star Lord said flipping Ronan the bird before a bright silvery light shone out of the ship

"That light" Sailor Mars said

"The Silver crystal!" Sailor Venus said

"So that is where it is" Ronan said

"Don't think so" Star Lord said as Rocket threw a grenade at the Kree Accuser, which was a bright light, soon the Guardians grabbed the and took off in the ship, but not before Rocket took a few shots at Ronan before departing the planet.

"Okay so what just happened?"

"You were attack by a member of the Kree, we shot his ass out of the sky and then we're here now explaining thing to you" Rocket said

"And why is the animal talking?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked at Rocket

"Long story, now I believe you want this metal crystal or whatever?" Star Lord asked

"Yeah we do, it belonged to our princess

"Does she by any chance have blond hair with two meatballs?" Star Lord said

"That's her why?" Sailor Venus said

* * *

"We found her on the moon, bleeding out. We brought her here for medical treatment" Star Lord said

"Our enemy must have found her and crippled her, thankfully you're keeping erg alive. So we'll leave her in your care until she is fully healed" Sailor Venus said

"very well, I look forward to the day we can return her to you" Star Lord said bowing.

"We appreciate it as well, since she is our good friend, leader and Princess" Sailor Venus said "Look after her"

"We'll treat her like she was one of our own." Star Lord said as he teleported the girls back and then left the system "It was nice seeing Earth again" he said as Earth blinked out of existence.

* * *

 **My thoughts on the Guardians of the Galaxy are: That music is so groovy and it gets stuck in your head! Anyway when I heard this was announced I'm like..."What the heck is Guardians of the Galaxy since I had never heard of them before, so I spent ten minutes researching them, and watched the EMH episode with them in it which was cool. But yeah it was a surprise hit with me and could have been seriously bad, yet somehow they turned it into a success; I was unsure about it until I saw the trailer and went 'Oh yeah'**

 **Now why did I crossover with Sailor Moon of all things...Well I figured that the Silver crystal fo SM would be as powerful as the Infinity stone and since the Guardians look for the stone in the movie I figure why not have them find it and I did rewatch Ep 12 of Sailor Moonb Crystal where she stabs herself so there is that**


	12. AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON APRIL 23RD 2015

**AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON APRIL 23RD 2015**

"These simple people have no idea who I am and what I am capable of doing" a voice said as a machine was placed in a cave "And with this dust I shall create a diaster no one will be able to recover from" it said as he inserted a crystal creating a bright ball of light around the place where the cave was "Enjoy your right" it laughed as the whole place lifted up into the sky "And then came a might meteor and with its impact all life was extinguished."

* * *

"What is that?" Ruby asked as she was on the balcony of her Mistral outpost with her sister, partner, her new team and Capt America

"Is that an island?" Yang asked

"It is, but why is it floating"

"It has to be gravity dust and a force field, but why?" Weiss asked

"Guys, I think I know that island, just by looking at it" Ren said

"Which one?" Jaune asked

"Menagerie" Ren said

"That's Menagerie, but why is it here?" Ruby asked

"Oh no, BLAKE!" Yang shouted

"Tony" Capt said

* * *

"I see it, I'm heading in with Vision and Rhodey now" Ironman said

"Greeting the inhabitants of Mistral" a voice said

"Okay how the heck did he get here?" Ironman asked

"You don't think?" Capt asked

"My official designation on this world is the Atleasan Knight Ultra-One, but on another world I was dubbed Ultron" Ultron said

"Son of a bitch" Tony said

"Yes you are Tony" Ultron said "As to everyone else I have the Faunus homeland of Menagerie all above your heads, and once I drop this. Well let's just say the planet will give off an awesome fireworks showing"

"Oh no" Ironman said

* * *

"We have to stop that island from falling" Qrow said

"But how?" Ruby asked

"We've faced a situation like this before" Capt said

"How did it end?" Weiss asked

"Badly" Thor said

"How badly?" Yang asked

"On our planet we once had a country called Sokovia"

"Once?" the hunters of Remnant said

"Yeah Ultron destroyed most of the country" Ironman said landing

"And what will happen if he drops Menagerie?" Nora asked

"Well, saying goodbye to your loved ones would be quick" Capt said "But anyway we have to get those people of that island now!

"Yes sir" they all said charging out

* * *

"They should be here soon" Ultron said as he looked around at the scrambling Faunus as their home started to crumbled. "No doubt the humans will leave you to die"

"You underestimate them" Blake snapped

"No, you overestimate them, even if the Avengers are there, they will not get to you in time to save you" Ultron said as he evilly laughed. "But let's test your faith in them shall we?" Ultron asked as he gripped Blake by the neck and flew her to the edge "Geronimo" he said letting Blake go as she sailed through the air screaming

"NO!" Blake screamed said as sped through the air.

* * *

"Guys who's that?" Nora asked as she looked up

No" Ruby gasped

"Is that?" Weiss asked

"BLAKE!" Yang shouted

"I've got her" Vision said taking off

"okay time to plan, we need to find Ultron and shut him down" Capt asked

"So how do we get up there though?" Qrow asked as he grabbed his sword

"I've got a ship waiting at Haven academy" Black Widow said

"How long as it been there?" Jaune asked

"Who cares let's just go" Yang snapped as she ran off

"Yang wait up" Ruby said

"Everybody on board" Black Widow said

* * *

Within ten minutes the two teams had landed on Menagerie. Once they were on the ground they saw nearly every Faunus was running around scared.

"Where would he be?" Ironman asked

"I'll find him" Ruby said

"I shall join you" Quicksilver said as the two streaked off

"I've got to find Blake" Yang said

"Capt, Romanoff go with her. Schnee you're good with dust take Hawkeye and Wanda" Ironman said

"What about us?" Nora asked

"With me" Thor said as he and JNR ran off.

"I'll find Ghira" Qrow said

"Who's that?" Ironman asked

"The leader of Menagerie" Qrow said running off

"Everyone else, take down the Ultdrones" Ironman said

* * *

Yang was running with Capt and Black Widow when they came to a group of Ultdrones. Yang cracked her knuckles and punched one of them with her cybernetic arm, then she grabbed another one and threw it at Capt who used his shield to cut it in half.

"Yang move" Black Widow said as Yang rolled to the side just before Black Widow's shock baton took down the drone. Vision then landed softly and dropped Blake.

"BLAKE!" Yang shouted running up to her friend and hugging her tightly "You're safe"

"Yang" Blake whimpered as she cried.

* * *

"There is he" Quicksilver said

"So what should we do?" Ruby asked

'I wouldn't try anything since if you get closer I drop the island and kill half the planet, meaning there will be an 90% increase of Grimm" Ultron said

"So how are we going to stop you?" Ruby asked

"I'm so glad you ask, you see the way you're going to stop me is" Ultron said before blasting Ruby, who duck while Quicksilver ran around to the side and shoulder charged Ultron. The machine stepped back and grabbed Quicksilver, turning him so he faced Ruby and let go of the speedster making the two collapse, Quicksilver even got an accidental grope

"HEY!" Ruby cried

"Sorry" Quicksilver said

"Anyway keep him distracted" Ruby said

* * *

"How's it going Schnee?" Hawkeye asked as he sniped more

"Because we are being overrun" Scarlet Witch said

"Hold on, this is delicate work, one wrong move and" Weiss said as everything shuddered "We're dead" she said quietly before a loud roar was heard and the Hulk came crashing in

"That we did not need" Weiss said

"How bad is it?" Hawkeye asked

"One more noise and we all go down with the ship" Weiss shouted

"Understood" Hawkeye said.

* * *

In the main plaza JNR and Thor were wrecking very drone they saw.

"This is fun" Nora gleefully chuckled

"This is not fun Nora" Jaune said blocked a drone with his shield before swiping at them with his sword.

"I agree with Jaune" Ren said firing at a couple to take them down .

"Guys we're moving" Nora said

* * *

"I take it Weiss is lowering the continent back to where it was" Ironman said

"Hopefully" Vision said as he floated down next to Ironman

"We better beat him already" Ironman said

"No something's wrong" Vision said

'Ironman this is Weiss, I can move it back to its original place but the only problem is that I can't control it elevation" Weiss said

"Meaning?" Ironman asked

* * *

"Meaning you have to kill me to place it back" Ultron said as everyone but Weiss' team joined up

"Oh don't worry we can fix that" Yang said as everyone got their weapons ready for a fight

"ATTACK!" they all shouted with Nora and Thor leading their Ruby stayed back and used her sniper to deal a blow to Ultron, Ren and Jaune rolled behind Ultron and slashed their bladed weapons at the machine while Yang and Blake tripped him up giving Ironman and Vision enough beam to spam a beam of pure energy heavily damaging Ultron

"You think you've won this is only the beg" Ultron said before Nora blew his head off with one of her grenades

"Shut up: Yang said

"YEAH RIGHT!" Nora said

"I get the feeling that was not the last of Ultron we'll see" Ruby said

"No, most likely not" Ren said

* * *

 **My thoughts of Avengers Age of Ultron are similar to Avengers 1, only I felt like Ultron was a better villain then Loki, but Loki was the better character, Ultron just seemed creepier and more devious, such as Loki was practically describing his plan while Ultron only let loose what he's plans were just before he was going to do them!**

 **Now why did I cross it over with RWBY? This is something I had planned for Remnant Avengers but it just didn't seem to fit in with any fic I had planned, so it was going to be scrapped; luckily I place it here and I feel like it works better here**


	13. ANT-MAN JULY 16TH 2015

**ANT-MAN JULY 16TH 2015**

"You want me to what?" Scott asked

"We want you to basically steal a file from my father" a blonde girl said

"Any reason?" Scott asked

"He's a crook" the girl said

"Man, Hank and Hope are just going to love this" Scott said as he finished his meeting with a potential client, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number "Luis, we have got to talk about this job"

* * *

"I'm robbing a cooking school" Ant-Man said as he looked around the school before shrinking down to ant size and hopped onto his new mountain: Grant, he took off into the air and survey the area of the school he was going to enter, he saw the director, one Azami Nakiri. Who wanted to reduce the stress levels of the global chef community and establish a world of true gourmet food, but that meant several bad things could happen and that is where Scott came into things, he had several files about his plans and documents on several people. Scott had been hired to steal the files. But he would also leave behind something to trap his...economic terrorist, and he wanted to do something to him as well.

"Okay there's the office" Ant-Man said as he slipped in.

* * *

The office of a high school principal was the last place Scott Lang wanted to be, but here he was snooping around looking for some kind of ledger or documents when he heard the door rattling so he slammed his back against the wall and went ramrod straight as a young woman with dark red hair walked in, looked at him with meaning to looked ahead before looking back and seeing nothing as Scott had shrunken down, the girl shrugged and opened a drawer where she placed something in. Once she walked away Ant-Man went to normal size and went over to the drawer and opened it a smile coming to him as he pulled out a bag and rummaged through the drawer

"Cooking seminars, Central Membership rosters, research data, Teaching lessons, Finances, Expulsion list, checklist of grand plan and finally AH here we are restaurant listings" Ant-man said as he stuffed it all in his bag and shrunk it down to pocket size before closing the drawer shrinking himself and getting out of there on Grant just in time for Azami to walk in

"Don't worry I will have my daughter back on my side shortly" Azami said

"Even with what you did to her" a student asked making Ant-Man freeze and turn back

"She will see it is for her own good, I was merely training her gift" Azami said

"Some would see would see it as abuse, heck some of them did" the student said

"They were fools to get rid of me, heck I made the divorce papers disappear" Azami laughed "So I am still of the Nakiri family; plus once the rebels are expelled there will be nowhere else for Erina to turn to" Azami laughed "now I think I'll see my daughter now" he said leaving the room. Ant-Man looked at Grant who chirped a bit and flew after him.

* * *

"Father" Erina said as Souma stepped in front of her

"Hello Erina, how are you"

"Don't touch her!" Souma snapped

"She is my daughter I can do to her whatever I want"

"Not here you don't" The Dorm Mother Fumio said "And I thought I told you to get out and never return" she said

"I am the headmaster of this school, and I can dismiss you anytime I want" Azami said before sniffing something "Is something burning?"

"What?" they all asked

* * *

While Azami was scaring Erina Ant-Man showed up in the kitchen grabbed most of Azami's important documents and placed them over a lit gas burner before placing them in a stockpot and covered with the lid just before Azami walked in and lifted the lid getting a face of black smoke making him recoil and cough and hack. Ant Man then uppercut him which he followed with a right hook

"Here have some more SUCKER PUNCH!" Ant-Man said "Would you like another?" he said sucker punching Azami again who recovered

"You are not one of my students" Azami said

"No, no I'm not I'm a private contractor" Ant-Man said trying to kick him, only for Azami to block and deflect the attack

"Crap" Ant-Man said before he said with a palm strike making him stumble into a bench. He's hand grasped something and used it to hit him in the head with it. Looking at Ant-man saw it was a skillet, so he threw it over his shoulder and kicked Azami in the face making the corrupted headmaster stumble back

"I'm impressed" Azami said

"And you're a terrorist and before you say anything I've read your files about how you want to make a world of true gourmet, but that isn't happening, because you would disrupt the economy by making all food more experience since you're doing away with anything that is lower quality then that, second you are shutting down all non gourmet restaurants and eateries down which may include ryokans, hotels and hostels. Closing all of those will lead to a loss of revenue for several areas of the nation, and you're okay with that?" Ant-Man asked

"Of course since it will lead to a better world" Azami said

"Oh yeah by the way, you're plan of a perfect food world is in flames" Ant-man said

"No, my world will prevail" Azami said

"No I mean literally, I burnt all of your files and shit, we'll see you" Ant-man said shrinking down before standing back up to normal size "Oh by the way, you are a terrible, terrible father and I have great pleasure in doing this!" Ant-Man punching Azami in the face then booted his balls making him fall to the ground

* * *

"Sorry but I destroyed his plans" Ant-Man said

"No problem, this is probably the best outcome actually, but my father might be back" Erina said

"I'll find a way to keep him from succeeding in his plan" Ant-Man said

"How are you going to do that?" Souma asked

"I'll think of something" Ant-Man said before shrinking and flying off on Grant.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Ant-Man is that it was the most family friendly film of the series and plus it was a great heist movie including the Avenger Base fight, The humour and heartwarming moments were great and I can gladly say that I would give Scott a best cinematic dad award and it redeemed Hank Pym, who if you have read the comics will know was abusive to his wife and at one point cheated on her with a skrull in disguise. The addition of Hope was something I enjoyed since she was going to be the Wasp in a future film, The only part of this film I had a problem with was the asshole villain, which is okay because you're suppose to hate the villain**

 **Now why did I cross it over with Food Wars/Shokugeki No Souma. I had no other ideas, no I mean literally I couldn't think of anything for Ant Man until I read the latest chapter and inspiration struck me hard and I wrote this plus Azami is one of the worse dads in anime I have ever encountered! So can you see why I picked this to go with Ant-Man**


	14. CIVIL WAR 28TH APRIL 2016

**CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR 28TH APRIL 2016**

Captain America was meeting with an old friend as he sat on a bench with him

"So what do you think of these Accords?" Capt asked

"You know how I feel about that shit, but some of them are accepting it" the friend said

"Are they going to be a bigger threat?" Capt asked

"No because I got some of my own" the friend said "So how's Barnes?"

"Good, but they're hunting him since of the attack on the UN" Capt said

"You think he did it?" the friend asked

"You know I don't" Capt said

"Good answer" the friend said smirking, "so let's get him to safety"

"Roger that" Capt said

* * *

Capt and his team had reached an Airport terminal and was about to get an aircraft when Iron Man and War Machine landed

"Isn't interesting who you meet at the airport huh?" Ironman asked

"It is indeed" War Machine

"Okay you've had your fun Cap, but Ross gave me 36 hrs to bring you in and that was 24 ago" Ironman said

"You've got the wrong man, it was the doctor" Capt said

"Save it your old war buddy killed innocent, your judgement is askew" Ironman said

"And there are more like him" Capt said

"Steve, you know what is going to happen, do you really want to fight your way out of this one?" Black Widow asked

"Alright I've run out of patience Underoos!" Ironman said as Spiderman leapt out and webbed up Capt.

"Hey everyone" Spiderman said as Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow and War Machine stood by Iron Man with five other faces joined him

"Who are they?" Hawkeye asked

"These are Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Emma Frost and Magick" Ironman said "They're members of the X-Men"

"I see, what is their take on the accords" Capt asked

"It has to be done" Cyclops said

"And ain't that a load of bullshit!" a voice shouted as Falcon, Bucky, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-man joined Capt

"You!" Cyclops said before a card flies at him "Watch out!"

* * *

For there standing next to Capt was Wolverine, Psylocke, Shadowcat, Cable and Gambit who had his out stretched. Cyclops growled as Wolverine unsheathed a single claw

"Do you think you're doing the right thing for our kind?" Wolverine asked

"We will be able to help mutants this way" Cyclops said

"NO! you can't see it, chuck did but you can't" Wolverine snapped

"What am I not seeing Logan?" Cyclops asked

"What the Accords?" Magick asked

"wake up to the truth, It's an expanded Registration Act! Instead of just controlling mutants they want to control everyone with powers" Wolverine said

"It is better than nothing" Cyclops said

"Alright enough of this, arrest them" Ironman said

* * *

The battle started with Cyclops blast Capt while Psylocke formed a whip and grabbed the shield and threw it to Capt who had his bonds broken by Wolverine who charged at Beast and knocked him to the ground as Scarlet Witch threw cars at Black Panther and Black Widow. Ant-man shrunk a tanker and passed it to Gambit who charged it up and pitched it as War Machine who was going to strike Shadowcat. Seeing this Cable gave a whistle before blasting Vision giving Shadowcat enough time to phase through the War Machine attack as Ant-Man threw a growth disk at the tank returning it to normal size making a giant explosion sending War Machine into a passenger jet. Spider Man tried to web up Falcon's wing, only to be grabbed by Bucky who brought him down and tried to punch the webslinger who caught it by acting just in time

"You have a metal arm, that's so cool!" he said before he was pulled away and looked up "So do you as well"

"Yeah I do kid" Cable said throwing Spiderman to the side before helping up Falcon and Winter Soldier

"DUCK!" Bucky shouted as Magick used her sword to try and decapitate them, luckily Cable blocked the sword and punched her back. Cable smirked

"This is Cable, Resistors, I've got eyes on their bird, I repeat I've got eyes on their bird" Cable smirked

"We're on our way" Capt said.

* * *

Soon Capt's team had escaped Ironman's group thanks to Psylocke making it look like there were still fighting

"so how do we get on board?" Gambit asked

"Hold on" Cable said as he used a wrist computer to open the system up

"Cable hurry up" Psylocke said

"Why?" Cable asked

"Um guys, who's that?" Ant-Man said as someone was heading towards them

"Shit Vision" Falcon said

"The door's open GET IN!" Cable said as they all rush in and closed the door. Capt and Bucky quickly took the controls and took to the skies. What they weren't expect we War Machine and Iron Man flying after them. Suddenly the two armoured suits stopped in mid air and was slowly pulled to the ground. On the ground was a young girl with brown hair wearing green. Next to her was an elf looking figure, wrapping his tail around her he teleported away.

"Who was that?" Iron Man asked

"Lorna Dane" Cyclops said as he aimed and fired a pulse of concussive energy at the Quinjet which brought it down. Magick walked over and opened the doors revealing and empty craft

"Where are they?" Ironman asked

* * *

"Good call Kitty" Capt said as he and his crew had escaped by slipping out of the Quinjet before it took off and then used an old C-130 Hercules to fly as Ironman's crew thought they were shot down

"So where to now?" Wolverine asked

"Russia, we have to stop the Winter Soldiers from being activated"

"Count us X-Men in" Wolverine said

"Then we will be heading for Genosha" Scarlet Witch said "Where our father is"

"Father?" Wolverine asked

"Yes I am the adopted daughter of Magneto, Lorna is my step sister" Wanda said

"So we'll drop you off in Genosha, but that doesn't leave us with a safe haven" Capt said

"We will find you something captain" Lorna said

"Until then we've got a mission to complete" Falcon said

* * *

 **My thoughts of Captain America Civil War: TOP 5 MCU Entry, when I heard Iron Man was going to be in it I was excited and then became concerned when it was said it would be Civil War, a game changer in the comics and a really big event crossover, so it had to be a big movie, there were awesome moments amongst the quiet ones as well. But the biggest surprise was how good Spiderman was, I was hesitant when he was announced but I knew from the comics he was going to be important and he was but a slightly lesser scale, Black Panther on the other hand was probably one of the most important characters and this movie made him more cooler to me so good job there**

 **Now why did I cross it over with X-Men; like I said in the chapter the comic book version was an expanded version of the Mutant registration act to include all powered individuals not just mutant and with the Schism X-Men arc it was easier to pick a crossover for thei one and have the X-Men divided among the two teams**


	15. DOCTOR STRANGE OCTOBER 27TH 2016

**DOCTOR STRANGE OCTOBER 27TH 2016**

Dr Stephen Strange walked through London rubbing his hands. He had been chasing a lead about fixing his hands when he came across a girl with red hair standing under a stret lamp. Cupping his hands around his mouth to warm them up, but he noticed something in the shadows, something magical. He knew he was just starting to learn about the arcane arts when he's master passed away, not to mention Kaecillius was still at large. But this girl gave him a strong sense of magical energy

"A Sleigh beggy" Wong said "Interesting"

"How so?" Strange asked

"Sleigh Beggies draw in magical energy from her surroundings an herself, but it comes at a price; her life is shortened" Wong said

"I see" Strange said as he walked after her with Wong.

* * *

Chise was wandering around London, namely because Elias was taken by someone and she had to find someone to help, but she was exhausted. Her eyes were barely function, her gait was off kilter meaning at any moment she would drop to the ground. The snow was cold, but it was soft so she would not be that badly hurt

"Elias I'm sorry" She said as she closed her eyes and felt her body lean to the right. But she didn't feel the snow cushion her body

"we need to get her to the sanctum" a voice said

"Good idea, luckily you repaired it with the eye" another voice said

"Wong, the girl" the first voice said

"Oh right" the second voice said

* * *

"There she's tucked into a comfy bed and sleeping" Wong said

"She used up a lot of energy" Strange said

"So what are you going to do now?" Wong asked

"We are going to find why a Japanese girl is in London" Strange said

"She mumbled something which I thought would be a clue: Elias"

"What's Elias?" Strange asked

"Not what, who. Then again what could also be a good description, Elias Ainsworth he's a magical being who is basically half Fae and half human and a powerful and Ancient Magus; he is also considered to be the same as the Ancient One" Wong informed Strange

"You don't think?" Strange asked

"Kaecillius got to him, I wouldn't put it pass him" Wong said "But I'll try and find them."

"Thank you" Strange said summoning a tome and sitting down to read it, hoping to find out more about Sleigh Beggies. Finding this information could be crucial to this new mission. Strange once again rubbed his hands the cold aggravating them a bit.

* * *

Soon Chise woke up and snuggled into the blanket over her before going wide eyed and leaping out of bed, stumbling for a bit until someone caught

"Easy there Bambi, you just woke up after two days of being asleep, regaining your lost magic has taken a toll on you" Wong comfortingly said

"Where am I?" Chise asked scared

"You are in the Sanctum of the Mystic master in London" Wong said

"I've heard of you guys, you're supposedly some sort of guardians of the world from magical threats correct?"

"That we are" Strange said before he frowned "so there was something hiding in your shadow"

"Huh, oh Ruth" Chise said as a black dog walked out of her shadows

"That's a Church Grimm" Wong recoiled

"I see, then he is very special" Strange said before frowning and looking outside

"Strange?" Wong asked as he opened a portal.

"Come on!" Strange shouted as they exited into the snow.

* * *

"Where are we?" Wong asked

"The forest outside our home" Chise said

"But why are we here?" Wong asked

"Kaecillius is nearby and so is Mordo" Strange said

"That can't be good" Wong said

"No it isn't let's go!" Strange said running off with Wong, Chise and Ruth following him. After ten minutes of running the four found a man dress in yellow arguing with a man dress in green with a hood figure behind

"That's Elias" Chise gasped

"And those are Mordo and Kaecillius" Wong said

"What are they up to?" Chise asked

"I don't know, but I'm stepping in" Strange said opening up a portal and walking through it, closing it behind them

"That is not good" Wong said

* * *

"This is not up for discussion, you will stop this" Mordo said

"I'm sorry but I need the child of Thorn" Kaecillius said as he drew a dagger and was about to strike the captured and kill him when a portal opened and out walked Dr Strange "Ah Doctor"

"Strange what are you doing here?" Mordo asked

"Kaecillius has the guardian a patient, and I'm not going to stand by while all this is happening" Strange said

"You have a patient?" Mordo asked before Kaecillius jumped in and blasted Strange with a spell, luckily Strange got out of the way and send a lightning blast back at Kaecillius giving Mordo tiem to free Elias and draw the Staff of the Living Tribunal and knocked Kacillius back as Strange used his magic to created a rope and knock him on his back by lifting his foot into the air and slamming him down. Mordo had steadied Elias

"Are you okay Child of Thorn?" Mordo asked

"I am, but where is Chise?" Elias asked as he's deer skull like head looked around

"She's safe" Strange said using a circle to keep Kaecillius at bay, creating some distance Kaecillius started to conjured a shard as a weapon when Ruth came charging in and bit Kaecillius

"Stupid dog" he shouted rounding to kick him when he failed to noticed the three fire spells behind him, which forced the dark sorcerer into the snow. Out of nowhere a bird of fire rained down from the sky making the area exploded

"What was that?" Mordo asked

"Elias" Chise said

"Chise" Elias said joyfully as Chise came running in with her staff at the ready.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes I am, for now" Elias said as he got up and was supported by Chise. Mordo, Wong and Strange started to incant their magic abilities.

"Another time perhaps" Kaecillius said opening a rip so he could get away "I will see you soon" he declared as the rip shut

"Damn it" Strange said before turning to Elias. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I will be, after some rest and a nice cup of tea

"I'm needed elsewhere" Mordo said leaving via mirror dimensional gate

"Prick" Strange said before turning to Chise and Elias "Now shall we?" he asked opening a portal to their cosy English countryside cottage.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Doctor Strange, I was once again nervous but for a different reason when I heard the director had only done horror movies that sent alarm bells up since I'm not the biggest fan of horror there was some doubt whether or not I would see this, but once I saw it was a fantasy movie at worse being Dark Fanatsy and it had Benedict Cumberbatch in it I was like 'Okay I'm going to go see it' And it didn't disappoint, my only major gripe I had was that it show most likely one of the best joke in the trailer, Again my fears and nerves were set aside and I enjoyed myself**

 **Why did I cross it over with Ancient Magus bride, well beside AMB being a fantastic fantasy anime that touches on various mythologies I couldn't resist, I had been planning a crossover of these two franchises since Ep 3 of the anime so I figured I would do it here and hope it would work out**


	16. GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL 2 APRIL 25TH

**GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL 2 APRIL 25TH 2017**

Peter Quill and the rest of the Guardians were fighting off the living planet Ego, Rocket was trying to plant explosives while flying around, Nebula and Gamora were climbing to reach the top of a cavern, only to have Ego tried and drag them into his core, Drax and Mantis were fighting out of being buried alive while Peter was being held captive by Ego who was trying to use his power to take over the universe.

"No" Peter struggled

"Give it up boy, this is destiny" Ego said feeling triumphant about his upcoming victory before a bolt of green energy shattered all of Ego's bindings and rescue the guardians of the galaxy

"You have to be kidding me, what is one of those doing here?" Rocket asked

"Rocket what is that?" Peter asked

* * *

"Hello Guardians of the Galaxy, I am Hal Jordon the Green Lantern of sector 2814" Hal Jordan said as he landed

"Green Lantern? Never heard of them" Peter said

"They are basically the Nova Corp of the Mirrorverse" Rocket said "The Mirrorverse is like our reflection, so if you take one of your earth coins, we're heads they're tails" Rocket explained

"I see" Peter said

"So you have a living planet as well" Hal said

"Yeah and he's trying to Kill US!" Rocket shouted

"I see" Hal Jordan said before erecting a shield to block all of Ego's attack before grabbing the guardians and flying them up to the roof of the cavern

"Turn back you moron we have to destroy Ego's brain" Rocket said

"What is that?" Gamora asked seeing something

"Oh you mean Mogo?" Hal said "He's our verse's living planet"

"And you brought him with you" Rocket cried "WHY?"

"I have no idea, but are you complaining?" Hal said before the cavern closed up and trapped "Well did not see that coming"

"Seriously?" the guardians asked

* * *

"You think you can beat me, I am Ego the living planet, last of the Celestrials!" Ego declared

"And you're a whiny hot airbag" Hal said

"All I know is that I'm going to squash you all and then my plan to change everything in myself will be complete" Ego said

"Yeah Good luck with that" Hal said firing a beam of will energy at Ego, which knocked him back. Flying around Ego Hal formed a set of blasters and fired at him, ripping chunks of the covering off revealing the energy layer below him, . Ego while growling used dust of his own planet to repair the damage. Peter grabbed out one of his elemental blaster and selected a setting and opened fire with it burning Ego's back, roaring pain Ego turn to Peter which distracted it him from Rocket who used a plasma launcher to burn off more of Ego's covering

"ENOUGH!" Ego shouted as tendrils of light and stone came and jetted towards the heroes. Thinking fast Hal will a set of blades to attack the tendrils, Drax then drew his knives and jumped on the base of one of the tnedrils

"Groot watch out" Rocket said as one of the tendrils grabbed Groot. Rocket snarled as he blew up the tendril and Gamora grabbed him and placed the small tree like alien on her shoulder before drawing her blade and standing proud. one of the tendril tried to take her blade, but Gamora stabbed it

* * *

"Okay enough of this" Hal said before inhaling "In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight; let those who worship evil's might beware my power Green Lantern's light!" Hal said as he used his ring to give himself a power boost He then created a giant fist and pounced Ego with it who responded by creating a fist of rock. Peter was absorbing his power and unleashed it making a giant Pac-Man and used it to smash into Ego while Hal summoned a mech suit and used it to stop Ego's advance. But they got worried when the cavern started to shake and stalactites dropped like bombed from the roof

"AH Quill, we've got to move" Rocket shouted as the all dodged the falling stone. Peter used his stolen powers in conjunction with Hal's Will energy to create a massive ball of energy

"Do you think that will stop me?" Ego asked

"no, but it will slow you down" Peter said throwing the ball while Hal blasted the roof making a hole for the light the stream in.

"MOGO Now!" Hal said as he gathered the guardians up and projected a bubble over them before a deluge of will energy poured down from the hole and hammered Ego hard.

"NO, I will not be destroyed like this" Ego shouted before a beam of white shout out from where Ego was started pushing back the green beam. The guardians seemed scared and with help of Hal escaped the cavern.

* * *

In space Hal and the guardians watched

"Whoa" Peter said as they watched a beam struggle between two living planets

"That is one big battle" Hal said as he noticed sparks off the beam while flying towards them, think fast he projected a shield far away from them but the sparks broke the shield

"Hey Pooza!"

"Kilowog" Hal said as a boar like alien appeared and created a second shield with Hal making it stronger

"You do realise how much trouble we're in right now?" Kilowog asked

"How much?" Hal asked

"A ton, but for now we have to beat this guy, what is he?" Kilowog asked

"That is Ego the living planet" Hal said "and he's fighting Mogo to a standstill"

"Then why don't we get in there and help" Kilowog said as he summoned a series of massive cannons and aimed them at Ego and fired them shooting out massive bullets of willpower at the living planet. Quill had the Milano swerved behind him and fired several missiles at the planet's surface. The made Ego scream in agony and lose focus causing his beam to stop, Mogo then increased the ferocity of his beam, punching a hole straight through Ego reducing him to space dust and rocks.

* * *

"Well that was a thing" Hal said

"Thank you for your help" Quill said as they landed on a forest moon somewhere in the system

"You're welcome" Hal said

"So you want to stick around?" Peter asked

"I would, but we have to head back" Hal said

"Yeah, there is some major trouble in our verse that needs fixing" Kilowog said

"Shame, it was fun while it lasted" Peter said

"See you around guys" Hal said before creating a portal and walking through it

"So who wants to find some trouble?" Quill asked as the Guardians headed for their ship

"I am Groot"

"You said it Groot" Quill laughed as the tree alien sat on his shoulder.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Vol 2 is that it is also a TOP 5 contender and it was great to see the mystery of Star Lord's dad being solve just not in the way we thought it would be, the theme of family hits a bit harder this time around not that that is a bad thing since family can be one of the best things in the world and the Guardians hit that home, plus Baby Groot**

 **Now why did I cross over Guardian of the Galaxy with Green Lanter, so I could put the most famous living plantes in the same place duh, like you wouldn't do that! Plus Green Lantern is a space theme hero so it was easy to add him in**


	17. SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING JULY 6TH 2017

**SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING JULY 6TH 2017**

"Hey Mr Stark, its Peter, just wondering when the next retreat is happening again" Peter said "I mean I stopped three bicycle thieves, rescued two cats and recovered a purse. Small time stuff for now, but I'm ready for the next big adventure" he said hanging up and sighing pulling his Spiderman mask down; suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he ducked as a rush of air went over him.

"Hey there bug boy, bet you would have never thought of your favourite...well second Canadian being here huh?" a voice asked

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked

"Who am I, Who am I, Who am I!? I am the Crimson Comedian, The Regenerating Degenerate, The Merc with the mouth Deadpool! Now if you would be so kind as to come with me I have to have a word with your mentor Mr Anthony Stark" Deadpool said as he pointed a magnum at Spiderman "Please"

"Fine" Spiderman said

* * *

"Mr Stark are you here?" Peter asked "Hello?"

"quit stalling Mr Parker, now where does he keep them?" Deadpool asked

"No" Peter said realising what Deadpool wanted

"You got that right Tommy boy, I'm here for a set of that sweet armour" Deadpool said

"Armour, wait you're going steal a set of the Iron Man armour!" Spiderman said

"Just one he hardly uses anymore" Deadpool said "look I kind of need it to beat back some asshole who shows up in my next movie, but since this is a fanfiction chapter and I'm starting to sound like Nolan North I need that damn armour"

"I'm not going to give it to you" Spiderman said

"Oh for...Pete's sake" Deadpool siad

"Yeah it is for my sake" Spiderman said

"The expression you webhead" Deadpool said before a guard walked in, Deadpool smiled under his mask walked up to him, knocked him out and took his access card, Spiderman noticed that it was Happy, whcih meant Deadpool had one of the three all access keys. Meaning he could get to the armour. "Bye now" Deadpool said as a smoke grenade was dropped

* * *

"There it is, the armour that could help me out a lot: the Mark 3, I mean it hasn't been seen since the Mandarin threat in 2013" Deadpool said "But somethings missing" he said as he pulled out a black spray can and blasted two circles around the eyes "There perfect"

"Oh I don't think so" Spiderman said as he jumped kicked Deadpool making the merc stumble

"You shouldn't have done that" Deadpool said "Now Deadpool Gon' Give it to Ya" Deadpool said as he drew his swords and tried to stab Spiderman, but he was too quick and jumped out of the way before firing a web at one of Deadpool's swords and yanked it out of his hand, only to feel his spider sense go off as Deadpool pulled out a gun and fired.

"This is not a game!" Deadpool said as he dodged a web zip attack, running and skidding along the floor he grabbed his other katana and cut the web before grabbing the cut end and pulling Spiderman in so he could kick him "Man, Spider-Gwen could do a better job then you"

"who?" Spiderman asked

"Your girlfriend who gets your powers" Deadpool said

"I get a girlfriend, you mean after Liz?" Spiderman asked

"Yeah sure" Deadpool said as he swung at Spiderman, before pulling on of the lowest blows and went over to the Iron Man armour, becoming confused when he noticed it had more silver instead of red and that the black circles were missing "That's not the one I picked out...uh oh" Deadpool said before a beam of light shot him back

"I should have known" Ironman said before looking at Peter

"Shouldn't you be in school?" ironman asked

"We got the day off" Spiderman said

"You never mentioned it in your message"

"I was busy" Spiderman said

* * *

"Um hello, mutate here" Deadpool said as he limped back into the room before his healing factor had fully healed his injuries "and that one was right up main street" Deadpool said

"Did not need to know that" Ironman said

"Zip it RDJ!" Deadpool said "Anyway give me a suit and everything will be okay" Deadpool said

"Sure, just tell me why?" Ironman said

"Look some major asshole is trying to stop me from doing something good for a lot of cash" Deadpool said

"Sure" Ironman said

"Okay then" Deadpool said as he pulled out his guns and fired at the pair, Spiderman yelping as he hid behind Ironman and then webbed Deadpool's foot and pulled, making the red clad mercenary to fall over as Ironman jump punched him in the face. Ironman walked back and was about to turn around when Deadpool shot the back of his head. Sighing Ironman turned around and blasted Deadpool again

"Friday, please tell me he is not getting back up" Ironman said

"Sorry boss, but he is" Friday said

"Damn it" Ironman cursed

* * *

"Oh yoohoo" Deadpool said

"Shall I deal with him Mr Stark?" Spiderman asked

"And how are you going to do that?" Ironman asked

"Just trust me on this" Spiderman said as he jumped over to Deadpool and ripped his teleporter off his belt and then walked a bit away from him

"Hey, what are you doing with that huh?" Deadpool said

"Oh just something fun for you" Spiderman said

"What do you mean by that?" Deadpool said

"I'm curious as well, considering her could just teleport back here afterwards" Ironman said

"Don't worry I'm making sure that he doesn't do that" Spiderman said as he clipped the teleporter back on Deadpool, who just got up and cracked his knuckle and was about to strike when "Bye bye" Spidey chuckled before Deadpool teleported away

"So where did you send him?" Iron man asked looking around confused

* * *

Deadpool landed on something soft and he got up and looked around quite angry

"Alright where did that little bug send me?" he asked before noticing he was on a white sandy beach, looking confused he opened his GPS and check his location data "Huh Tahiti, well it is a magical place, may as well take in some of that magic"

* * *

 **My thoughts on Spiderman Homecoming, Now with it being the sixth spiderman movie one might have worried it was going to be stale, but it did several things right with the character that made him feel the best to me, he was a joy to watch and was generally fun, I also like the mentor dynamic between him and Ironman which added a bit of freshness since in the other movies there were no heroic mentors. Plus one of the best post credits scene to date thank you very much**

 **So why did I cross it over with Deadpool? Easy Deadpool has to be one of the easies characters I can write since he has a lot of meta humour and in a way he's basically a Spidey costume clone with Wolverine's powers and they are the biggest pair of wisecrackers in the comics so it was hard not to pair them up.**


	18. THOR RAGNAROK OCTOBER 26TH 2017

**THOR RAGNAROK OCTOBER 26TH 2017**

Thor had been thrown out of the Bifrost and landed somewhere, he didn't know where it was, but he could feel danger was in the air.. He had to get out of there as fast as he could, but as soon as he was uphis leg was covered in ice. Going for his hammer, he realised that he didn't have itr and growled

"My, my, my you'll be an excellent addition to this lot in the arena" a buxom woman said as she walked up to him

"Who are you, where am I?" he asked

"You're in the Empire and I am Esdeath, congratulations, you've been chosen for a special match in the arena" Esdeath said smirking

":And what if I don't consent to this match?" Thor asked

"You have no choice in the matter" Esdeath said as she had her men carry Thor and place him in a cart and rode off.

"I will destroy you" he said angrily.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a rare treat, four members of the rebellious Night Raid, a fan outsider and our main champion fighting for your pleasure and that our of illustrious leaders" Esdeath said as Thor walked out with three young women and a young man

"Allow us to introduce Leone, Akame, Mine and Tastumi plus the Lord of Storms" Esdeath cheered making the crowd a little wild. "And now it is time for the one you've been waiting for; our incredible champion!" Esdeath said as the doors opened slowly as the five combatants got their weapons s ready. Thor gripped the replace axe he had for his hammer when a green giant broke through the doors and yelled.

"Oh shit" Leone a blonde said as she saw the weapons of the armoured giants

"YES!" Thor cheered making the arena silent "We know each other he's a friend from work"

"That was unexpected" the prime minister, a lump of fat and evil said

"Where have you been, so many things have happened, I've been trying to quell the chaos over the nine realms, Loki's still alive, I found out I have a sister, I lost my hammer that was pretty recent" Thor recounted

"Wow a lot has happened to you hasn't it?" Leone asked

"It sure has" Thor said before Hulk charged

"Come on Banner" Thor said as they ran backwards away from the Hulk

* * *

"Yipes!" Tatsumi shouted as he narrowly missed the Hulk's warhammer crushing him, luckily Thor ran in and blocked it with his axe giving Tatsumi time to pull out his sword and stab the Hulk in the arm making him drop the hammer, Leone and Akame then jumped on his back and using the dagger and sword each girl had broke the fastenings of the armour making it fall off. Hulk roared at this and flung the two girls off. Thor ran in as Mine grabbed a piece of armour and used it as a club, which did basically nothing since it just bounced off and made Hulk

"MINE!" Tatsumi said as she was gripped and squeezed by the Hulk, Thor and Leone saw this and jumped in

"Let her go!" Leone said as she stabbed Hulk's leg wither dagger while Thor picked up the warhammer and smacked Hulk in the face with it. It successfully made the green giant drop Mine and then charged at Thor who crackled with lightning ,which made him go wide eyed before smiling and transferred the lightning to his axe, charging ahead as the Hulk noticed him and copped the full brunt of a lightning bolt from the axe, Akame spun around with her sword while Tatsumi stabbed Hulk in the back and withdrew the blade, jumping down and running over to check on Mine to see if she was okay

* * *

"Enough of this Banner, we're friends, not your enemies" Thor said

"Hulk don't care Blondie, Hulk smash Point Break" Hulk said charging at Thor

"Well that doesn't sound good" Akame said as they all dived out of the way as the green beast of rag charged through them.

"We have to stop him Mine said

"I've got an idea" Thro said getting up and walking over o Hulk "Okay big guy, the sun's getting pretty low" Thor said holding his hand up, Hulk repeated the same way and held his hand up before showing the palm to Thor who in turned place a hand on Hulk's writs; only for Hulk to snap his hand shut and flung Thor around like a ragdoll before releasing him into Tatsumi who was crushed by Thor's weight

"Please kind sir, get off" Tatsumi whined

"Sorry" Thro said as he got off the young boy and stood tall, running at Hulk while he grabbed the hammer along the way and tried to smash Hulk with it, but Hulk grabbed the hammer and pulled it from Thor's grasp

* * *

"That calming technique might be worth trying again" Akame said

"How?" Leone said

"Wait here" Akame said as she approached the Hulk "Hey big guy, the sun's getting pretty low" Akame said holding her hand out which Hulk placed his hand on with the palm up top, Akamae smiled as she ran her hand down Hulk's hand softly humming "You're okay, it's okay you won't be hurt anymore" Akame said as Hulk started to stumble around and snort before collapsing

"What's going on?" The emperor said in the stand as Hulk returned to normal

"Banner are you okay?" Thor said

"Yeah I am but where am I?' Banner asked

"In a bad situation"

"SEIZE THEM!" the Prime minister shouted

"It would be a great time to get out of here" Tatsumi said

"We're working on it" Thor said before he picked up Hulk's Warhammer and smashed it on the ground creating a loud cloud of smoke, the group then ran out of the arena. What they didn't noticed was the large portal opening up in front of them

"Hey guys, what is that?" Mine asked

"No time, go through it" Thor said as he forced the small group through the portal to a lush green area before the portal closed.

* * *

Thor looked around and felt saddened for this was the last place he had met his father. Walking over to a section of stones he picked up a gold eyepatch and ran his thumb over it in a very caring way, after a few second he placed the eyepatch in his pocket and looked skyward as another portal opened, this time to a forest area, Leone grabbed her friends and walked through

"Catch you later okay?" Leone said

"Indeed" Thor smiled sadly before looking out at the horizon.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Thor Ragnarok are that it was a genuinely fun and colour fioc, I thought it would be weighted down by all of the Ragnarok and Hela stuff but it focused more of a Planet Hulk like film instead, the characters were a delight to watch, the fights were awesome, the looks of some of the characters fit them quite well, but points off for that cliffhanger after credits scene**

 **Now why did I cross it over with Akame Ga Kill, much like the first Thor chapter in here but changing Sakaar for the Empire, originally Akame Ga Kill was going to be the Ant-Man chapter but I thought it would fit Thor Ragnarok better what with that being a more sci-fi film and it worked better then what I could have done with Ant-man**


	19. BLACK PANTHER FEBURARY 15TH 2018

**BLACK PANTHER FEBURARY 15TH 2018**

"So what is this stuff?" a Japanese man asked

"That my Japanese Business man friend is one of the world's strongest metals; Vibranium" Chang said as he sat back and lit a smoke

"How did you get it?" Dutch asked

"A South African acquaintance got it for me" Chang said "And he's bringing more"

"Where?" Dutch asked

"My casino downtown, and I'm hiring the Lagoon company to protect it, I've heard that a CIA agent or two is going to be there as well" Chang said

"So Eda's going to playing agent again huh?" Dutch asked

"Looks like it" Chang said

* * *

"So this is huh, quick question Dutch?" Revy asked

"What?" Dutch said

"Why the hell are we all dolled up?" Revy asked looking at the metallic black strapless cocktail dress she's wearing while the guys are all in suit

"Chang's requirements and to blend in" Rock said

"So why are we here for anyway?" Revy asked

"Chang's getting some more Vibranium and make sure it is kept safe" Dutch said

"Okay" Revy said tossing her loose hair over her shoulder

"That girl is going to be trouble" Benny said

* * *

Revy made her way over to the craps table and placed her clutch purse down and placed a bet as well

"An interesting bet" a voice said

"Yeah it is" Revy said as she looked up and saw someone she didn't recognised "I thought I knew all of the big rollers on Roanapur" she said "I'm Rebecca" she said using her real name

"I'm T'Challa" the owner of the voice said

"Oh sounds tribal" Revy smirked

"Its Wakandan" T'Challa said

"Never heard of it" Revy said

"Not many people have" T'Challa said placing a bet and looking around

* * *

"Agent Blackwater" Everett Ross said as he was with Chang and Klaue

"Agent Ross" Eda said as she joined him "Mr Chang, Mr Klaue"

"Greetings, now that we're all here we can start" Chang said "Do you have them?"

"Here you are 25 million USD worth of Diamonds" Ross said holding up a briefcase

"And here is a small sample of the vibranium" Klaue said

"Where is the rest?" Eda asked

"Hidden down the coast, upon payment I'll assign a couple of my security teams to go and get it" Chang said

"And where will the drop be?" Eda asked

"The church of course" Klaue said

"Yeah, about that" Ross said getting nervous

"What is it?" Chang asked

"You're not backing out are you?" Eda asked

"No, but his Majesty might have other ideas" Ross said

"Who?" Eda said

"Him" Ross said as a man in a panther theme suit appeared

"Shit, who the" Eda was about to say before she was knocked out with a single kick, Ross had his SIG-Sauer out and aimed it at Black Panther before sighed and putting it back. Klaue drew his Glock and fired. Hearing the gunfire Revy smirked and pulled out her twin cutlass and aimed them at the Black Panther and fired, peppering him with bullets

"Bad Kitty" Revy said before Black Panther turned around and clapped his hand making a shockwave sending Revy into the table and turned back to see Klaue was gone. Frowning he marched over to the CIA agents when Dutch stepped in and slugged the intruder, which did nothing

"huh" Dutch said so he went in another punch, but was knocked but by a shockwave

"How did he knock Dutch back?" Rock asked  
"The suit must store up Kinetic energy and then release it at a target'; Benny said

"So how are we going to beat him?' Rock asked

"A better question is why he's here...you want a beer" Benny said

"Sure why not" Rock said

"Where is Klaue?" Black Panther said

* * *

"You! take us to my Vibranium stash now" Klaue said as Dutch exited

"How come, and why do I feel like I'm going to get my ass beat again" Dutch said as he and Chang with Klaue ran out to Dutch's Pontiac

"Just drive Dutch" Chang said as he pulled out his guns.

"So what's the story?" Dutch asked

"That is the Protector of Wakanda and trust me, he does not like me at all" Klaue said

"Why not?" Dutch growled

"I been smuggling Vibranium out of the country" Klaue said

"And this Protector's been after you for long?" Dutch said

"A while" Klaue said rubbing his neck.

* * *

At the docks Dutch, Klaue and Chang were running for the Black Lagoon and were about to set sail when a loud thud was heard. Looking up Dutch saw Black Panther standing there and was about to draw his shotgun, but it was turned into metallic macaroni

"Damn that was my favourite" Dutch said

"I'll make you a deal" Black Panther said

"And that is?" Dutch asked

"Simple, you take me to the stolen Vibranium and I will double the amount Chang and Klaue gave you" Black Panther

"I'm interested" Dutch said smiling as he held open the door going to the bridge. "Hold on your highness" he chuckled

"There" Klaue said as they reached the spot which was a small island.

* * *

"So why out here?" Dutch asked as the trio got out with Black Panther silently following them.

"This is an out Pirate Outpost, one where they stored Arms and Contraband here so they could distribute them throughout Asia and never get caught" Klaue said as he pulled out a cylinder which held a shard of Vibranium which glowed a vibrant blue.

"And how much does it cost?" Dutch asked

"$10,000 per gram" Klaue said "and I have 3 kilograms worth here"

"That's a cool 3 mill" Dutch said

"Yep" Klaue said

"I must thank you Klaue" Black Panther said jumping out of his hiding place and glared at the smuggler

"Black Panther" Klaue said "How are you" he said as he turned his arm into a sonic cannon

"I wouldn't do that, after all you're standing near Vibranium, once stray blast and you will lose 3 million dollars" Black Panther said

"So what are you going to do?" Dutch asked pointing a shotgun at Klaue

"Dutch?" Chang said

"Dude's doubling your offer" Dutch said

"Can't argue with that" Chang said putting his hands up with Klaue.

* * *

"I have to say your majesty, you did some good work" Ross said as he arrested Chang and Klaue and several agents took them away

"Thank you Ross" Black Panther said as members of his royal guard gathered up the Vibranium and place it in his ship

"So what are you going to do with it?" Ross asked

"Simple, I'm putting back in the vaults. But maybe one day I'll hand it out to those who may need it" Black Panther said as he departed.

* * *

 **My thoughts on Black Panther is that it is Top 5 MCU movie material, maybe Top three even! It felt Shakespearean to me with the political stuff which wasn't focused on much, just a few hints here and there. The suit looked awesome even though I thought it wasn't at first, and again likeable characters, great humour and beautiful scenery. But I have to take points for the Hip Hop/RnB soundtrack even thought I brought a copy of it**

 **Now why did I cross it over with Black Lagoon, it was a suggestion by BloodyDemon666 who I thank because this was one of the three characters I had a hard tiem thinking up, plus it would fit in with the whol Vibranium theft and casino scene in the film, sadly I didn't ad Shuri into this**

 **So until next time which will be the Infinity Wars chapter I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
